


Little Moments

by goosetheflerken



Series: The Legacy of Mar-Vell [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Blood Bond, Breaking Even, Carol's Missions, Children, Concern, Dancing Lessons, Dragons, Earth Clothing, Emotions, Expected Betrayal, F/M, Family Vacation, Flerken, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Heavy-handed sparring, Hope, Kissing, Kree Empire, Kree Ships, Krylorians, Lunches, Nova Corps, Open Air Markets, Pain, Possessiveness, Post-Captain Marvel, Rescue from Slavery, Rescue turned party, Skrulls-mentioned, Slow Dancing, Xandar Planet, adoration, advanced medical care, family love, first time sharing a bed, messages, mornings in the kitchen, slave markets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosetheflerken/pseuds/goosetheflerken
Summary: Little Moments from when Carol and Yon-Rogg reunite for the first time to years into the future. A story of betrayal to trust and enemies to friends.Spoilers for Captain Marvel





	1. Reunion

Settling on Xandar after securing a safe place for Skrulls hadn’t been Carol’s original plan. She had helped several planets gain independence from the Kree Empire. It had been exhausting but the Supreme Intelligence seemed to be getting the idea that Carol wasn’t an enemy it wanted to fight or expose its failure to contain her.

With the Nova Empire and the Kree Empire at a stall, neither growing over several decades the two had finally agreed on a treaty. Carol had watched among the audience of galactic politicians when the treaty had been signed by both sides nearly two decades after she had left the planet of Hala. The Supreme Intelligence had sent Kry-Tol, one of Carol’s former Starforce allies that had risen to be a politician. He seemed taken aback at the sight of her, especially wearing a dress that would have never been worn on Hala.

“Vers, what a sight you are.” He put his hand across his chest but she didn’t return the Kree welcome, instead starring at him with suspicion.

“You didn’t expect to see me here.” The statement was plain enough. “Did you think I was dead?”

He was silent before speaking, “when Yon-Rogg was found on the hills of Hala nearly dead in a life pod, he only said his team was dead. Of course, when he was well enough to commune with the Supreme Intelligence, we were given an alert of failure to capture Talos. Apparently, the Supreme Intelligence deemed him dishonorable. He was stripped of his rank and left at the rank-less market on the surface of Drayden. Ronan was also stripped of his honor, retreating to safety instead of fighting honorably. The Accuser took a ship and left orbit before he could be properly sentenced.” Kry-Tol nodded to her, “we were informed by the Supreme Intelligence that all of you had joined the Collective.”

Carol smirked, “well obviously the Supreme Intelligence isn’t as supreme as it should be.” She put her flute of Xandarian wine down and nodded once to him. “Representative Kry-Tol, if you’ll excuse me.”

She was sure that Kry-Tol would return to Hala with the news she was actually alive and residing on Xandar. If they wanted to violate the new treaty to get to her, it would be a fight she was ready to take on so she started making her rounds to talk to people.

* * *

Her residence on Xandar was within the capitol housing district and she enjoyed the space that was her own. She had found a Flerken in the rare exotic pet market on the planet Vido and while she missed Goose, she enjoyed raising the small Flerken kitten she owned. Resting on her couch, she combed her fingers through her Flerken’s fur and used her pad to look up the slave market records of Drayden. Knowledge that Kree who became rank-less were sold as slaves had never bothered her when she was Vers but as Carol she had an issue with it.

“Two decades later and I still think I did the right thing but he was my mentor.” Carol scratched under the kitten’s chin. “He made me who I am even if it was done with an ulterior motive so letting him stay a slave isn’t the honorable thing.” She sighed and looked down at her Flerken, “am I doing the right thing Pancho?” The name given in honor of the bar where she had made memories with Maria after days of flying.

The kitten stood and stretched before laying a paw on her arm, “merp.”

“Yeah I thought that too.” She smiled down at the Flerken, “you’ll be good while I’m gone right?” The Flerken tilted his head. “No eating my stuff. I had to get a new bed because of you and I don’t want to come home to find nothing here.”

* * *

The slave market of Drayden was what Minn-Erva would have called a shit-hole and Carol wouldn’t have set foot on its surface if she didn’t have a purpose. Because of her honorable status on Xandar, she had access to clothes and items that only politicians and royalty could use. She dressed in the travel clothes of an imperial lady of the Kree Empire and a marketer was waiting at her landing site to help her.

“Lady Car-Ol what a pleasure it is to have you among us. I was told you are here for a specific slave that is currently being used to mine ore for the Gallian Cities.” His butchery of her name, pronouncing it was two words instead of one was something she overlooked. Her name would have been foreign on Hala but his version of it wouldn’t have been.

She nodded once, “yes, the disgraced and dishonorable Yon-Rogg.”

“We’ve taken the liberty of collecting him for you. Do you have a way of securing him or should we sedate him for your safety?”

“I have securements, if you’ll bring him. I’ve already transferred the payment to your system.” She turned towards her transport, “I’m going to prepare my ship so please bring him aboard and secure him to containment cell. It’s down the main corridor to the right, you can’t miss it.”

The marketer bowed his head, “as you wish ma’am.”

* * *

Once the ship made a jump to return to Xandar, Carol dress back in her jeans and shirt. A side trip to Earth ten years before to see Monica’s graduation and spend time with her friends also had her collecting a ton of comfortable clothing and other Earth items. With a Dorrellian fabric replicator, she’d made more when she wore the originals out.

She made her way to the containment cell and paused at seeing her former mentor sitting on the bench hunched over. He had dirt all over his face and had gained quite a beard, ore and dirt made him filthy after years in the mines. He wore rags instead of honorably Kree clothing and looked to have lost weight from the hard labor and minimal food. He didn’t look up but seemed to sigh when he heard her boots on the floor.

“How am I to serve you my new master?”

“Prove to me that I’m making the right decision.”

His head went up and he stood, walking to the edge of the barrier that kept him in. “Vers…” he looked at her with a strange fondness but also seemed confused. “What are you wearing?”

“Oh this?” She shrugged, “clothes from C-53, much more comfortable than what I wore on Hala.”

Yon-Rogg stared at her before speaking. “You bought me as a slave. Is this revenge for the betrayal I committed?”

“No, I bought your freedom. No matter how things turned out, you created me and saved me from a worse fate. I was so angry at you for everything, my emotions overrode logic so now after years of thought, I’m returning the favor.”

He chuckled softly, “you shot the engine, you created yourself.”

“No, when you refused to shoot me like Mar-Vell you created me. I also thought a lot about how the Skrulls were treated and realized they would have dissected me to know my secrets. I can’t forgive your betrayal but I also realize I betrayed you also by sending you to Hala in disgrace.”

“Vers, I forgave you over a decade ago.”

“I’ll never forgive you for manipulating my mind but I am grateful for what you tried to help me.” She hit the controls on the door and the containment barrier fell. “You can get cleaned up in crew quarters, I’ll be on the bridge.”

He seemed to be silently judging what she was doing. “You’re trusting me?”

“Oh hell no but I also know out of the two of us, I’ll always have the upper hand. You don’t stand a chance against me anymore.”

* * *

Yon-Rogg cleaned up in crew quarters and found all the things he needed to remove the beard he had grown over the years. Once a year the male slaves were allowed access to a knife to shave and it had been half the planet’s orbit since he’d been allowed to do so. After washing and cleaning himself of all the ore, rock and dirt that covered his body, he donned the clothes that lay on the bed in the quarters. It was the daily clothes he’d worn on Hala but he knew since it was a Kree transport, that was to be expected.

He found his former mentee on the bridge at the controls. A video monitor was on and she was talking to a dark-skinned woman from Planet C-53 if the background betrayed anything. He hung back out of sight and watched the two.

“…come on Aunt Carol, he’s a great guy.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

The woman laughed softly, “you didn’t have to, your face told me what you think.”

“Okay Lt. Trouble, if you say so.” Carol leaned towards the display, “so Monica what’s the newest crisis to affect Earth?”

“Well SHIELD was unknowingly hiding a really corrupt organization. Director Fury came by to drop off Goose with me and asked if I thought he was corrupt. I told him he wasn’t and that with him and Commander Hill rebuilding stuff, SHIELD would rise like a phoenix.”

Carol sighed, “how’s your mom?”

“Same, I went to see her yesterday. Doctors don’t expect anything to change due to the location of the stroke but she’s still my mom so I’ll help as much as I can for as long as I can.” Monica shrugged, “what about you? How did the treaty go?”

“Get a bunch of Kree and Xandarians together and it’s a party.”

“Really?”

Carol smiled, “no actually it was a really stiff meeting. Small talk was usually just trading insults. I did however find a Flerken at the rare exotic pet market, I’m raising the kitten. He’s no Goose but he’s adorable.”

“Is he orange like Goose?”

“Black and white actually, you’d love him.”

Monica nodded, “probably would. My break is up so I have to go.”

“Go on, finish that spaceship.”

“It’s NASA, rovers are the big thing right now.” She waved at Carol, “bye Aunt Carol.”

“Later Lt. Trouble.” Carol ended the communication and turned to look back at the guest she’d sensed a few moments before.

* * *

Yon-Rogg made his way over and looked out the view port. “I didn’t mean to intrude, I stayed silent and out of sight so you could finish.”

“The woman that helped us recover the power source, that was her daughter. A member of my family on Earth.” She nodded and turned back to the controls, “or as you know it, C-53 or as Xandar knows it, Terra.”

He looked down at the course heading, “Xandar?”

“It’s where I live. I can’t live on Hala and it’s better if I live outside of Kree Territory.” She turned her head to look at him, “don’t worry, Kree on Xandar aren’t abnormal. You have to remember that not all Kree agree with the expansion.”

“You expect me to live on Xandar?”

“At first until you can be trusted.”

He tilted his head slightly, “well thought and executed Vers.”

“It’s Carol!” She hit a control and they exited a jump point, above the planet of Xandar.


	2. The Xandarians Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol doesn't anticipate how the Xanadrians and Nova Prime found out about the former Kree Starforce Commander.

Carol found that as soon as Nova Prime got word that her newest and most esteemed planetary citizen had acquired a disgraced Kree, a personal word was demanded. A personal word that included a visit when said Kree activated a comm. It had been quite the awakening for Yon-Rogg when he’d answered the comm for her out of kindness. To said either had been expecting it was an understatement.

* * *

Days Previously

* * *

The lock to the guest room opened at dawn as was normal in the small home Carol called her own. She was busy on the couch watching the news reel of the small border war between the Kree Empire and the planet of Fabor. It was her hope that her first day back after an unfortunate sudden mission that spanned a week didn't leave her with a pissed off former commander. The two weeks before her departure had been spats and sarcasm but she'd left him with limited holonet information and free-reign of the housing unit and only the housing unit. A ‘merp’ from Pancho made her reach over to the pet the Flerken but knew the curiosity was followed by him jumping down to greet the new inhabitant of the apartment.

“Enjoy attempting to destroy the window frame?” She looked up to see Yon-Rogg leaning his arms against the back of her couch. “Not even a hello or welcome back before trying to escape. Sorry I left you. The place was re-enforced before being offered up to me so if I can’t destroy it, good luck.” She leaned forward and took a sip from her cup of tea. “Nothing to say? Well okay.” She put down her pad and stood up, stretching before heading towards the kitchen to put the cup in the auto-wash. “I have shopping to do so if you don’t want to talk…”

“Vers…” She ignored the name and started towards her room after putting the cup away.

He caught her arm and she instantly reacted by pulling away and pushing him back. He caught her arm again, this time under his own, pushing her shoulder down towards the floor but she pulled his leg from under him by her ankle. He didn’t let go despite falling and she barely flinched as she lay her elbow on his thigh. The fist lit up and he let go before sitting up while she sat back. With both catching their breath, he rested his arms on his knees. “I have to get out of this housing unit.”

“Well I’d say you’ve been a bit stir-crazy but that would be an understatement.” She tilted her head before smirking slightly. “Wanna fight?”

“Wasn’t that what we just did?”

She rolled her eyes, “the Nova Corps let me use their gymnasium to train but none of them have the wish to spar with me despite the promise to go easy. So, wanna fight?”

“What about this?” He motioned to the security bracelet on his wrist, something she’d found on the holonet. It had originally been for Yertili pleasure slaves to be kept by their masters, but she found it much better suited for keeping him within the housing unit.

She shrugged, “get ready and we’ll see.”

When he returned, she found him in the Kree daily clothes from her cruiser and sighed, knowing she could take the Kree off Hala but not but not Hala out of the Kree. She snorted at her own joke before holstering her bag onto her shoulder and took held up her wrist. His bracelet immediately snapped to the one on her wrist before she removed her fingers from her own. With her fingers released, their arms both dropped.

“Security restraints?” He took her wrist gently and examined the identical bracelet.

“Worse, Yertili pleasure keeps.” She patted his chest as he raised his head to look at her. If his expression was anything to go by, she knew she had finally stumped him. “Come on and get your mind out of the gutter before you end up tripping over your own thoughts.”

* * *

To say their workout did them both good was an understatement. In a reverse of decades prior she was the one who had to keep restraining herself but by the end they were somewhat out of breath for Kree. In her cheery mood, she suggested he join her for her shopping and he was smart enough to agree just to not go back to the housing unit. She knew he would be intrigued the market despite the instant food procurement station standard in every home. He was silent and watched as she haggled for some things and paid for others, observing her like some personal security guard.

“Lady Carol! Look Mother, it’s Lady Carol!” A young Krylorian girl not far off spoke before running over with a flower in her hand.

Carol bent down beside the girl and accepted the flower. “Wow, this is for me?”

“Uh huh, to match your suit.” She pointed to the Breel rose, “see the petals of blue and the interior star of gold.”

“Well look at that, it is.” She tickled the little girl’s belly, who held her hands under her chin before smiling. “What is your name?”

“Tayla ma’am.”

Carol put the flower in her bag and stood, picking up the girl. “Well Miss Tayla, you give such amazing flowers so I hope I’m prepared for more if I should see you again.”

“Can I hug you?”

“Can you…” The warrior turned hero didn’t even bother, just hugging the girl. “You can always hug me.” She put the girl down and waved at the girl’s mother, who put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “Hello, Carol.” She held her hand to her chest and the woman made the same gesture.

“Galina. Thank you for taking the time to entertain my daughter.”

Carol waved her off, “it’s no problem. I’m sure we have honorable Xandarian here instead of someone that is eagerly in need of my attention.”

The woman chuckled, “well I can safely say her only issue is eating her Argalian kale.”

“But its gross!” The girl wiggled her nose and looked intrigued as Yon-Rogg bent down beside her. “Hello.”

“Hello.” He tapped her fingers and smiled. “Did you know that Argalian kale helps keep your Krylorian pigment?”

Tayla looked up at her mother, “is that true Mother?”

“It is, it helps our cells develop even deeper shades due to the minerals within.” The woman looked at the former Kree soldier impressed.

“Wouldn’t want to end up like us two, would you?” He met the girl’s eyes as he pointed over his shoulder. “Losing that beautiful pink would be a tragedy.”

Tayla nodded vehemently and looked up at her mother. “I need a whole serving tonight Mother. I don’t want to be pale.”

“Then we better get some fresh.” She smiled at the two as he stood and put her hand to her chest. “Thank you…”

“Yon-Rogg, I was a mentor to Lady Carol during her time with the Kree.” He turned to look at Carol before adding, “she seems to have made me seen the errors of my ways.”

“Well she has a way of making many see the same.” Galina nodded to him, “we welcome you to Xandar.”

* * *

As the two walked away, Carol hit his arm and he turned to see her smiling. “I’m impressed. The Kree warrior has a heart after all.”

He pointed his finger, “I happen to love children.”

“Come on.” She swatted his finger and started walking again, him keeping pace with her as before. “So, have you ever had kob before? It’s this amazing fruit that looks like this fruit on Earth called dragon fruit but is so much sweeter.”

“What is a dragon? I assume since it’s a dragon fruit, it named after something.”

“Dragons are a myth, they aren’t actually real but the closest description is a Pythor bat.” She turned her head to see him digesting the information.

He seemed confused suddenly, “you mean the reptilian…”

“Yep.” She nodded.

“That we endured…”

“Yep.” She nodded again and he shook his head as if to clear away the imagine. “The same thing.”

Yon-Rogg sighed before looking at her accusatory. “I thought Ronan swore everyone never to speak of that again.”

“Which is why it’s one of the best stories here.” She grinned and he tapped her elbow, an old reprimand that seemed to return almost instantly. “I know from reality though that I am glad dragons are myths.”

“Let’s find this fruit of yours before you bring up more war stories that should never be spoken about.”

* * *

Returning home, Carol had a message waiting on her comm and she hit the screen to play it as she put the food in the status holder.

_“Lady Carol this is Nova Prime. I was just informed by my lovely secretary by her niece had an interesting interaction with you in the market today. Please do give me a comm when you return home.”_

“Well the Flerken is out of the bag.” Carol stated as Yon-Rogg returned to his room.

“You have another Flerken!” The man walked out in just his pants, towel in hand as he looked extremely concerned. “Vers, one is…”

She waved him off, “another Terran reference. Go away and stop freaking out about Flerkens.”

“They are highly dangerous. Having one as a pet is questionable, even for you.” He called while returning to what he had been doing.

“Kree are dangerous! A Flerken is a housing disaster at best.” She shouted after him and shook her head. “Nova Prime can wait until I shower and change.”

* * *

Yon-Rogg found the comm panel beeping when he had returned from refreshing himself. He made his way to Carol’s room and saw the door to the lavatory closed. He knocked on it, “Vers?”

“Go away before I shoot you.” Her voice was heard over the running of water and he shrugged, realizing she was cleaning up like he had.

Pancho, the Flerken, was resting on the counter and seemed to want attention. “Go away, your mistress is in there.” The comment earned him a hiss before the animal headed towards the room where Carol was.

Seeing the comm had been waiting, he hit it expecting it to be some person he could ask to call back or be the Terran niece she said she had. Instead the image solidified into a woman of bureaucracy. She took in his appearance before speaking, “who are you? Where is Lady Carol?”

“Yon-Rogg, I’m…”

“I am quite aware of who you are.” She spoke with disgust, “a Kree Starforce commander before being disgraced. Where is Lady Carol? I demand you tell me this instant!”

He sighed before looking away at the sound of a door sliding. “Vers, you better come before the Nova Prime thinks I’ve incapacitated you.”

Carol seemed to almost fly over despite her day dress and wet hair, hitting him with her arm to back up. “Nova Prime, I was just about to call you. We just got back from the gymnasium…”

_“Lady Carol I’m quite shocked by what you have just suggested.” Carol looked taken aback and from one look at the stunned expression on her face, he grew offended. “Allowing you into our gymnasium despite your Kree background is one thing but to take a former…” the woman stopped and was silent before speaking again. “What secrets did you glean from your time at our Nova Corps facility?”_

He folded his arms, “that you don’t train your people even half as hard as you could.” The man held up his wrist, “security device, it attaches to the one the woman before you are wearing so I can’t go an inch where she can’t. I saw nothing but your training rooms and wasn’t allowed an inch of space until beyond anywhere critical. She took security precautions so I believe you owe her your apology for thinking she’d take me somewhere I could betray her new home.” He snorted, “your jailers could learn a thing from her.”

_“At least we jail our criminals instead of slaughtering them or sending them to slavery.”_

Carol looked between them, “if you two don’t stop, I swear to all things on Xandar and Hala I will make sure neither of you can speak for a week.” She waved him away, “go fight with Pancho or something, the worst he could do is save me the trouble and eat you.”

“Sometimes I wonder if that’s more preferable.” He stated and walked away.

“And we were having such a lovely day!” She shot him her middle finger, knowing he wouldn’t know what it meant.

_“Lady Carol…”_ Nova Prime got her attention and she turned back to the screen. _“While undoubtably you have taken every precaution, I ask that you please meet with me in three days.”_

“Of course, I’ll be there at opening hours.”

_“I meant both of you. We’ll be dining with the Kree Ambassador and his lovely wife, Lady Cal-Rinn.”_

The transmission ended before she could reply, and Carol stamped her foot. “Fuck!” She made her way over to find the man looking out his window at the Nova Corps practicing formations as they usually did once a week. “Looks like we’re going shopping for formal clothes.”

“No need to dress up if it’s just the Nova Prime.”

Carol smiled at his sarcastically. “Actually, it’s lunch with her and the Kree Ambassador in three days.”

“No, Vers that is the last thing…” He pointed at her.

“My thoughts exactly.” She threw his jacket at him, “come on, we’re going to a shop I know.”

* * *

Actual Meeting

* * *

Carol found herself wondering what one could share as small talk as she, Yon-Rogg and Nova Prime sat waiting for their additional guests at a high-end restaurant in the dining district. Grateful for the private setting due to the attendees, the heroine let her fingers hold the stem of her wine glass. She saw the two she sat between just starring at each other and sighed.

“So, Nova Prime?” Carol smiled at looked at technically the highest-ranking person on her current planet. “Have I ever told you about the time this man made Ronan the Accuser run away from a planet in fear?”

It seemed to relax the woman and she turned her attention to Carol. “No, I don’t believe you have.”

“Well it all started…”

Yon-Rogg chuckled and looked down at the woman he was slowly starting to adore more than he had before. “It started with you disobeying a direct order and sneaking onboard a cruiser.”

“Well obviously I wasn’t going to start with that but actually, why don’t you tell it?” She smirked and bumped his shoulder with her own. “You tell it so much better and I’m way better with commentary.”

“That would be understated.” He stated dryly before taking a sip of his ale, “it’s true, it started with her directly disobeying my command to stay and train…”

They were all laughing when the Kree ambassador and his wife arrived. Yon-Rogg hadn’t remembered laughing as much in a long while, not since drunk nights at bars as a Kree youth. His arm rested on the chair behind Carol’s back as she animatedly described how an animal that scared Ronan was related to a Terran myth and galactic fruit. He sipped his ale and watched as wisps of energy seemed to cling to Carol’s hair as she spoke passionately about one thing that seemed to cover all areas of her life. It made the blonde look like gold and he had to lean in to whisper to her.

“Turn down the volume, your hair is glowing slightly.” Her only reply was to reach up and squeeze his finger that rested by her shoulder slightly before returning her hands to her storytelling. The gold in her hair dissipated back to it’s natural blonde and he continued to look on fondly.

* * *

The doors to the room slid open and two Kree stood waiting, a girl in a white dress and golden forehead plate stood behind the female of the two. Nova Prime stood and so did they, allowing the others to come to the table. The young girl pulled out the two chairs and the Kree sat while she stood behind the woman once again. Nova Prime and Carol sat but Yong-Rogg pushed in Carol’s chair slightly before sitting in his own.

“Ambassador, Lady Cal-Rinn thank you for dining with me today.” Nova Prime tapped the table and a spot lit green to let the kitchens know they were ready to eat. “Let me introduce you to…”

Yon-Rogg leaned over to whisper in Carol’s ear when she went to speak. “Control it, you’ve never been among Kree Nobles. He maybe an ambassador but he’s of a noble rank, I recognize the glyph on his shirt.”

“Is there an issue?” The Ambassador looked over at them.

“No.” Yon-Rogg stated while bowing his head in difference. “I was merely telling Lady Carol that her foot was on mine instead of the table post.”

Lady Cal-Rinn nodded, “if you require something to rest your feet on, I can order my girl to bring you a pillow. We wouldn’t want to harm such delicate feet with rough boots.”

“My feet are hardly delicate but thank you for the offer.” She picked up her wine glass and took a drink.

“As I was saying, this is Lady Carol. She once served on Hala under Commander Yon-Rogg.”

The Ambassador held up a hand, “enough, that disgraced name won’t be spoken in my presence. He returned to Hala instead of allowing himself to die with his team and join the Collective. His slavery will remind him of that every day.”

“Every single day it does.” Yon-Rogg stated and took a sip before placing his glass down.

* * *

Realization seemed to come over the ambassador and he stood. “I demand he be taken back to Hala!”

“I bought his slave price.” Carol looked up at the Kree who stood up, “after all, he was my mentor and my commander. Just because I broke away from the Kree Empire doesn’t mean I don’t owe him several times over.” She smiled as she took on the Kree’s confusion, “oh, I guess no one knew about my defection.”

“I tried telling them.” Yon-Rogg followed up.

“You did?” She leaned back in her chair, “huh, well that means they thought their Kree Starforce was infallible.” Carol smirked, “well at least one was but you named him disgraced and now I own him. At least technically.”

The ambassador turned a deeper shade of blue, “I will find your name and name you disgraced as well. Ca-Rol of Kree Imperial will never return to the empire and I’m sure your family will find themselves searching for mercenaries when they fall in disgrace.” He turned and held, his wife stood without a word and followed with her serving girl behind her.

Carol shook her head, “think we should tell them I’m technically only half Kree and I don’t have family among the Kree Imperial?”

“I would but some part of me wonders how far this will actually go.” He ticked her behind her ear and she held her hand there. “That’s for not control yourself.”

She stuck her tongue out and Nova Prime chuckled, “I apologize for the theatrics, but I truly wanted to know where his loyalty lies.” The woman held up her glass of wine, “welcome to Xandar.”

“Oh boy, I have got to go.” Carol held back her sleeve and showed Yon-Rogg her arm band so he could see why.

“Does that actually say asteroid closing in on Vega IX?”

“Yep.” She stood up and picked up her bag, “I don’t have time to take you back home so consider this a test on the expectation you will return without doing anything stupid.” Her attention went to Nova Prime, “sorry to miss lunch, thanks for the show though. Bye.”

She was gone before the woman could speak. “So, lunch?”

“Why not.” He picked up his glass. “I don’t have any units…”

“Not to worry, it was initially a state luncheon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you love this or hate it...


	3. His Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment where Yon-Rogg's greatest weakness is revealed to Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter centers out from Yon-Rogg's mistake yet reveals his greatest weakness.

Yon-Rogg had never been captured by enemy forces, not in his fifty years as a Kree youth or warrior. However, he was seriously reconsidering his life choices for the second time ever. He knew it had been stupid, but he’d done it anyways in hopes of maybe, perhaps winning back a spot among the Kree. He’d never be a commander ever again, but a legionnaire would be an honor greater than that of a disgraced slave. Despite all his planning and observations in preparation of getting off Xandar to take information to Hala, it was all for not.

“I said tell us where the information you gathered is located!” The woman interrogating him was softer than any Kree interrogator would be, so it was pointless for him to answer her. She could never break a Kree warrior, even if they’d been disgraced for two decades.

He turned his head to look at the short blonde Xandarian, “this is pointless, there isn’t anything you can do that I haven’t been trained to resist.”

She picked up a small hand-held device and smiled at it. “This is what we call a Singer. It will make you sing to any tune we wish. All we need is just,” she took the device and placed it on her palm, using the back edge to slice into his skin, “a little blood.”

“Sure, I’ll tell you everything for just a cut.” Perhaps some of his former protégé’s sarcasm was bleeding into him.

“We know about the harmony of the Kree blood. How it can be a window into the mind, a bridge between mates.” She sneered, “is that why mates make oaths with blood.”

The man snorted, “you wouldn’t know the first thing about Kree mating rituals.”

“Well, let’s hope you don’t have one or else they’ll feel this.” She pressed the pad by her hand and the blade flipped into the device she wore. “One last time, where in the information you gathered?”

“I said this pointle…” before he could finish the word, he felt pain grew in his leg and while it was but like after many of Vers’ photon blasts, he was having trouble keeping a straight face. He looked down to see her hand moving up his leg towards his crotch.

“Perhaps something more humiliating would be to leave you unable to further your bloodline. I hear that is something all Kree are sworn to do.”

* * *

A chuckle made the woman turn to see what Yon-Rogg felt relief in seeing. Vers leaned against a column in the room, her uniform still blasting the distasteful red and blue. “That’d be pointless since all Kree warriors have blocks in to prevent reproduction without medical assistance.”

“Lady Carol, what a pleasure it is to have you.” The woman turned around and lifted the device to Yon-Rogg’s neck. “I was just interrogating this Kree, found near the Nova Corps Buildings. Several sources have stated he bribed them for information.”

He groaned as the pain grew intense the longer she held the device there. His eyes opened despite his leaned back head to see the woman he adored holding her neck as well. The pain was growing in the beautiful brown color of her eyes, but he knew the difference between her physical pain and anger. Whatever the interrogator was doing to him was clearly linking to her due to him giving her his blood. In a rush of emotion, he dismissed his plans for glory to allow his possessiveness to take hold.

_She was his! His to teach or be taught from. His to lead or be led by. His to hurt or to protect. No one, not even a pathetic excuse of a Xandarian would touch what was his. Not if he could help it._

“Stop!” He yelled and the device fell back slightly as the woman smirked.

“Feel like talking now?”

He saw Vers, because she would always be Vers to him, take a few steps forward. “Yes. I did what you accused me of. I collected information to take back to Hala, to return to my place among the legions.” His attention went to the woman holding the device. “Do what you want to me but not with that. That’s all I ask, just not with that device.”

The interrogator chuckled and turned to the heroine behind her. “A new device. Linked to the blood of the Kree to inflict pain. The unfortunate side effect that I’m sure he’s suffering from is the pain it creates in his blood bond.”

“Blood bond?” It was in that moment, when Vers asked confusingly the words ‘blood bond’ that he knew he’d suffer far greater than stealing information.

“Blood bond.” The interrogator chuckled as she went about logging in the confession, “all pride about control but they link their mates to them. Some marriage ritual involving shared blood, savage if you ask me. I’d never want my husband to know any of my unconscious thoughts.” She turned around and tapped her chin. “I’m sure the Nova Prime will want to know of this random Kree.”

He was prepared to serve his sentence among the prisons of Xandar but was surprised when Vers spoke up. “Unfortunately, he’s not a random Kree.” She took a step over and sighed, “he’s my slave and I thought I had his trust. Obviously, I was wrong and I’ll see that he never leaves my residence again. Take this to the Nova Prime if you wish but I’m taking him back with me.”

“Lady Carol…”

“That wasn’t a suggestion. Unlatch him immediately.”

* * *

As soon as the door shut behind them, he expected to be the focus of her aggression. It was a correct assumption as he found himself on the floor of the hall that lead to their respective rooms. She used her strength to sit on his waist, making it impossible for him to escape while she held a glowing fist to his neck.

“Why did you do it?”

“No one else would and I knew the consequences but I knew by the time you realized, you’d already be bonded to me by loyalty.” He sighed and looked up at her. “I’m sorry you suffered today but don’t expect an apology for letting you live.”

She slapped him, “I already knew about the blood bond! You don’t live on Hala for six years without learning that at some point. I meant, why did you confess? You’d never confess, not even if it meant your death.”

“Does it matter? Why aren’t you focusing on the fact I…”

“Tried to make it back to Hala with some type of information?” She stood up and held out her hand, one he took and pulled himself up. “I figured you would and already had been alerted to it. I already told Nova Prime to expect one attempt, you make allies not friends.”

“Then…”

She waved him off, “a couple of hours with Xandarians would annoy you, you’d be released and realize you couldn’t get away with it.” Vers turned to face him and put her hands on his biceps, moving one palm to his neck. “I never thought they’d use something like that. I didn’t even know it existed.”

“While we’re discussing truths, I’ll tell you one.” He put up a finger and she grinned with excitement of learning something personal from him, “the blood bond isn’t a mating bond since it’s one-sided but it does make me possessive of you.”

Like always, the woman he adored already understood. “So, when you saw me hurt…”

“Only I can hurt you.” He leaned he forehead down to rest it on hers. “I can’t stand the idea of someone else trying. The longer it exists, the more I care and the more I care…” He tightened his eyes shut, “don’t make me do this Vers.” The emotions he possessed weren’t ever something he wanted to talk about and she knew so she nodded against him.

“No more talk of emotions if you don’t do something as serious as you did today ever again!” She pulled her head away and he realized from the look in her eyes that this was his only chance not to be handed over to the Xandarians if he tried again.

Sighing, Yon-Rogg nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Take me with you.” He caught her hand in his as she moved away. “When you can. I can’t sit here expecting you to return from wherever you go.”

A smirk passed her mouth, “you stay on the ship for the first few trips.”

“You want me to run a mobile operation base for you?” It was said in almost disbelief what she wanted from him without even saying it.

“I could do worse, I suppose.” She moved closer and sniffed him, “however, you’re never stepping foot on my ship smelling like the Yudor District cesspit.” Vers left him standing in the hallway, Pancho running past him with a hiss. “Get cleaned up Yon-Rogg before I drag you to the Equa Fountain and throw you in with the Elmorian elephants.”

Perhaps he could learn to be a legionnaire under the very power he aided in creating. The smile in her brown eyes and smirk on her lips was so much better than the prideful voice of his father. One thing he knew was that he’d keep her safe, at least as safe as one could keep a star.

_She was his and only his!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Hate it? Love it?


	4. A Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since she bought Yon-Rogg's slave price and Carol has some realizations while seeing some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a year since the first chapter, Guardians of the Galaxy will be touched next chapter.

Carol jolted awake as she sat in the pilot seat of her small cruiser, it wasn’t anything wrong with the ship but arms under her back and knees. She opened her eyes to see Yon-Rogg lifting her into his arms, holding her gently as he walked away from the bridge of the ship. She mumbled something that didn’t even make sense in any language but whatever she meant to say, he kissed her forehead. She stayed semi-conscious, aware of where he was taking her if his direction was anything to go by.

“Rest.” His words were a soft whisper as her body touched the soft bedding in her quarters. She turned over onto her side and curled up when covers were placed over her body. “I’ll track the signal.”

“Ok.” It was said in a whisper as he leaned over her and placed a kiss to her temple. The lights went out and she allowed herself to fall asleep for what seemed like days.

* * *

Yon-Rogg took a sip of his morning tea, although he’d already been up for half a day just observing the emergency signal from Talos’ group. He’d been wary to come but after six months of standard support, his former protégé hadn’t taken no for an answer. Although he doubted she even knew what the word meant. An arm fell loosely across his shoulder and he chuckled, surrendering the tea to the well-rested heroine who leaned against his chair.

“Sleep well?”

“Hmm, had a dream about you carrying me to bed.” She sat down next to him in the co-pilot chair that he’d soon occupy once the blonde was up and running. Her legs were crossed and the large sleeping top he realized quickly was one of his own, fell off her shoulder. “So strange, right?”

He chuckled and turned back to adjust their heading as the signal took them past the binary stars of the Tokment sector. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Hmm, I was then I woke up.” She turned back to look at the stars and closed her eyes. “Any luck with the signal?”

Displaying the signal’s trail, he motioned to a star system at least another day away. “Even if you flew, it’d take till tomorrow morning for you to reach it.” Yon-Rogg manipulated the map and pointed to a barred off barrier a few light years away. “Kree expansion forced them to the new system.”

“So, another day trapped together.” She stood and leaned over him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before grinning down at him. “Wanna fight?”

Taking the cup from her hand, noting it was empty despite him only having a few sips, he pulled her closer by the neck of the shirt she wore. “Go get changed.” He roughly captured her lips and her fingers raked through the small hairs at the base of his skull. The kisses had started a month before, something he was eagerly learning to enjoy. They ranged from a peck on the lips or to a rough claim, usually by him, that would make him desire a fight. It was better than the alternative, especially when his blood called to him within her veins.

She pulled away and he noted the slight bluish tint around her lips, pride and possessiveness made it a sight he’d always enjoy. “Don’t keep me waiting.” Vers smirked at him before leaving the bridge.

* * *

It was if they were back on Hala, the pull and push of their fighting mixed with talking. Of course, the former ‘hold her hand and give her a lecture’ on his part was replaced with soft pecks to whatever body part he held her by. She could finally evenly matched him and so their twists and turns were more of a dance then a fight.

“…Vers how many times do I have to say ‘think with your head’ not your fists.” He panted as he sat on his ass, his side slightly sore from where she punched him with her lit fists. She grinned down at him and he rolled his eyes, “you know since you gained full power, it actually hurts.”

“So, the tough Kree warrior can’t take a little knock to the side?”

He pulled her down by her leg and she rolled away from him but he caught her hip and wrist. She grinned up at him as he let her hip go and took her free hand that held onto his arm. He placed her hand under his shirt and ran it up till it lay over the sore spot. Pressing down just slightly on her hand, he hissed as she could feel the power of her blow. Her grin faded as her hand heated slightly to allow some heat to ease the pain.

“I’m sorry.” Her eyes filled with concern as she sat up slowly, her hand leaving his side to cup his neck. With their foreheads pressed together, she took in what he showed her for the first time despite the many times he’d told her she could hurt at full power. Without his uniform, the blows weren’t absorbed and so his body felt every jab. “I wished you had shown me before.”

“You know how Kree view weakness.” He whispered against her temple, “it’s taken me time to realize it isn’t weakness with you.”

“Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face there.

Yon-Rogg held her, aware of how such an act beyond the primary years would be deemed a weakness. “You’re mine to show weakness to.” He whispered against the skin of her shoulder, his silent possessiveness giving way to an emotion he dare not name when she accepted his admission.

* * *

After a few moments Carol stood and held out her hand, looking down at her former commander. She pulled him up and leaned up to kiss him, letting it stay soft but full of emotion. “Come on, let’s see if the medical bay has any pain tabs.”

As they walked silently, Carol thought about what the man had done to break down another barrier between them. He always maintained emotions were weakness but with her he was slowly giving into them in seemly every day moments.

_A secret here and there._

_A flower behind her ear when in the Xandarian market._

_A deep laugh when she’d cursed in at least fifteen languages after stubbing her toe on a chair in the kitchen._

_A tender kiss when he’d have to carry her to bed after she’d fallen asleep working._

_Holding her after she’d waken him up after a bad dream, asking to fight but instead falling asleep against his beating heart._

If the heroine was completely honest with herself, she was starting to fall in love. He’d never see anyone but her, his blood in her veins a call too hard for him to ignore. She could choose anyone but at the thought of another she felt sick. Perhaps he was hers as much as she was his.

* * *

No sooner had they settled into their normal routine of living and working on the cruiser did Carol get an alert. She was settled on the bridge, viewing a recent holonet romance drama, while Yon-Rogg worked on taking stock of their goods in the cargo closet. She set her pad aside and tapped the alert, finding her old friend looking no worse for wear.

“Talos, what is…”

_“My apologies Carol, we just realized Talen had been playing with the alert device.”_

She smiled, “no it’s fine, I’m a day out so barring any disaster or war why don’t I stop by?”

_“That would be lovely. Soren was just commenting that we hadn’t seen you in months. Talen and the children have been asking when we’d see you again.”_ His expression changed, _“Carol…”_

Noticing the concern, she looked over her shoulder to see Yon-Rogg at a station near the back of the bridge working on entering the cargo into the system. “Finished already?”

“We’re going to need hydroponic filters next landing.” The Kree didn’t bother looking up, “I’m going to head down to medical and take an inventory so you can finish your conversation in private.” No sooner was it said, he disappeared off the bridge.

She smiled as she looked back at Talos, “bought his slave price after he was disgraced. Taken a year of experiences and trust to get him to a point he’s willing to help instead of command. Helped with several missions I’ve had, helped with some Skrull refugees on Xandar last month to the point I think he’s understanding the Kree Empire maybe not as good as has been instilled.”

_“You trust him?”_

“I wouldn’t let him anywhere near your planet if I didn’t. Plus, leaving him behind with my Flerken was out of the question.” She winced, “I think Pancho hates him.”

Talos laughed, _“then that’s a Flerken I like. Let us know when you arrived, and we’ll see if my lovely mate will be cooking for one or two extra.”_ He leaned in, _“she runs this house.”_

Carol also leaned in, “I also run this one.” She winked and leaned back in her chair, “see you sometime tomorrow.”

_“Tomorrow.”_

They waved and she cut the connection. Knowing her friend’s mate as she did, the heroine punched the intercom to connect with the medical bay. “Hey, we’re gonna have guests so me a favor and clean the kitchen while you’re at it.”

She heard a chuckle through the comm and knew an eyeroll probably accompanied it. “Clean it yourself Vers, I’m in the middle of inventory.”

“Worth a try, be down soon.”

* * *

The sound of humming made Yon-Rogg roll his eyes as he laid out the food that he and Carol had made for the little party she was preparing for her Skrull friends. The pleasant mood she’d been in all morning as they prepared had been enjoyable, but the humming was grating on his nerves. Seeing her place the last plate on the table, he put his hands on her hips to still them as they swayed to her little tune.

“You know the humming is grating on my ears. I told you that when you first arrived on Hala.” He leaned down and kissed her neck. “So why are you insisting on do so all morning?”

When she turned in his arms, hands resting on his chest, he looked down to see her grinning. Wishing she’d stop, he leaned down to capture her lips and ended up kissing said grin instead. Giggling escaped her and he pulled her close, holding her under his chin. “Sorry, got lost in my own head again.”

“Watch the humming, that’s all I ask.” He rubbed her back and held her, surprising himself as he matched her moves as she swayed. “What are you doing?”

“Dancing with you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his eyes. “Or as much as you’ll let me.”

* * *

He uttered the word ‘Terrans’ under his breath and she smirked, yet they didn’t stop moving till clapping made his entire body go on alert. He turned as Vers dropped her arms and her fists went golden with color, they saw Talos smirking.

“Never thought I’d see a Kree warrior happily domesticated.” Talos shook his head and accepted the hug that the heroine gave him. “Just wondering dear, what did you do to him?”

“Watch it Skrull!” Yon-Rogg snapped and Vers turned her head suddenly to glare at him. “Let me know when they leave. I’ll be training in the hold.”

Talos’ voice carried as the warrior stalked away. “Domestic issues?”

“Shut up before I let him punch you.” It was followed by laughter and various voices.

* * *

Yon-Rogg felt the bed dip just as he was starting to fall asleep, so he opened his eyes to see the blonde weapon he created lying beside him. “They gone?”

“Yep and we’re on our way to Xexil, continental shift in the eastern hemisphere that happens every three thousand years. Helping with relief efforts.”

“I hope you had an enjoyable time.” He shifted till his forehead rested against hers and his voice dropped to a whisper. “I don’t like sharing you.”

“I know and I apologized on your behalf, told them you lacked party skills.” She sat up and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “See you in the morning, I have the bridge tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this. Love it? Hate it?


	5. Meeting Family (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol must confess to her family that the same man who kidnapped and lied to her is also a major part of her life. Maria and Monica meet Yon-Rogg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a two-part chapter, first part between family and the second between society. Come along for the ride. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: The question concerning rape emerges so if this triggers you, I understand if you choose not to read this chapter.

Carol hummed to herself as she moved around the Rambeau kitchen. Maria was at the table just starring at her hands and trying to get over the fact the day before she’d been an invalid due her double stroke two years before. Of course, with Nova Prime’s permission, Carol had taken a med unit with her and the side effects of the stroke were things of the past within two days of treatment. Monica was near amazement as she watched her mother walk and hug her without any difficulty.

“It’s just…”

“Tech, advanced medical tech.” Carol bit into the sandwich she’d made. “Cell regeneration is nothing new in the alien community and you’re family so, of course I’d bring it.”

* * *

Monica rounded the corner and pointed over her shoulder. “Uh, there’s this strange guy leaning against the tree in the front yard. Hasn’t moved and seems to just be starring at some type of tablet.”

“Where?” It was Maria that made her way to the front door and looked out the window to see Yon-Rogg leaning against a tree doing nothing but watching on his pad. She grabbed her daughter and barreled into the kitchen. “Its that Kree that nearly executed us when we were helping Talos. I can take Monica to the shed…”

Carol winced as she walked past them towards the front door. “Right, hadn’t expected to have to explain that yet. It was supposed to be my personal leave from intergalactic duties but he wouldn’t be here unless something serious was up.”

“Wait a minute.” Both Carol and Monica looked halfway shy at the woman standing with her hands on her hips. “So after everything that happened, after everything he and those people did, you still went back?”

“To Hala, hell no!” She shook her head, “but as strange as it sounds, I can’t do it all alone.”

“But him Carol, him!”

“It's complicated.”

* * *

Maria shook her head and flung open the door. “Hey you!” Yon-Rogg looked up at her, “yeah you, you brainwashing, egotistical, fanatical Nazi of the Kree Empire. Stay away from my friend or so help me I’ll make it so…” she was five feet from Yon-Rogg when Carol raced over to cover her mouth.

He looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow. “Terran problems Vers?”

“Long story. What’s so urgent you’re suddenly on this rock of all places.” She winced as Maria bit her finger and pulled away from the blonde. She walked back to the porch but stayed their watching the two.

The warrior handed over the pad and she took it, pressing play to see the image of Ronan’s war ship nearly landing on Xandar. Also, the images of Ronan, a purple light and a group of strange people flashed across the news reel announcing a new team of heroes in the intergalactic community. Images of them being honored by Nova Prime with a Gala.

“You’ve got competition.” He smirked slightly and bent down to kiss her temple. “I’ll be on the ship; your attendance has been requested for the gala.”

“Well you can tell Nova Prime I’m on family vacation.” She shoved the pad at his chest and huffed back into the house.

Yon-Rogg seemed slightly confused, “so I came all the way to Terra to get you only for you to be staying? Vers this is childish!”

“Fuck you!” She threw him her middle finger and he cracked a smirk knowing she’d be on the ship by the time the Terran sun set.

* * *

Monica and Maria found the former Kree warrior in the living room spouting off comments in both English and some intergalactic language. Her fists were golden but she didn’t do anything other than hold them at her side as she paced. Eventually she huffed and sat on the couch, hands no longer golden and arms folded. Monica sat beside her, “you okay Aunt Carol?”

“I saved the Xandarian moon from an asteroid and helped broker the Kree-Xandarian peace treaty. Did I get a gala? Nope.” She held out her hand at the ceiling, “but some rag-tag group of nobodies saves Xandar from the Kree and suddenly, celebrations galore.”

Maria shook her head, “I don’t care about some gala or Xandar being saved. I want to know why your kidnapper is out by my tree and is acting friendly with you. I thought you killed him.”

“No, I sent him back to Hala in disgrace.” She shrugged, “it’s worse off. He got sent to the slave markets and had to mine ore for two decades.”

“Still doesn’t answer why he’s out by the tree.” Monica sat beside her aunt, “did you save him or something?”

Carol sighed, “it’s a Kree thing.”

“What is, obsession? Because that’s a universal thing actually.”

“He’s blood bound to me.” She stated and they stared at her, confusion on their face. “Like I said, it’s a Kree thing and complicated. He’s possessive and protective of me because his blood runs through me. You think of it as obsession but to him, I’m his mate. Kree see emotions as weakness because they’re born warriors. What you see as possessiveness is their equivalent to love.” She smiled slightly, “he goes where I go and since I don’t serve Hala and he can never go back, he helps me with all my stuff.”

Monica looked at her mom before sighing. “I’ll go let him in.”

“Monica Rambeau you will not!” Her mother stated with finality.

“Just because we don’t like him doesn’t mean we should let him stand out in the yard. Besides, if he wanted to hurt us, it would have happened already Mom.”

* * *

Within a few moments, the former Kree commander was leaning against a wall watching while everyone sat silently. Eventually, Maria looked over at him and folded her arms. “So, not only did you kidnap my friend but you made her forcefully marry you?”

“Vers…” It came out as a hiss and she looked back at him, innocence on her face.

“What, they’re my family and you try explaining Kree blood bonds in Terran terms. It’s near impossible.”

He nodded, “very well, yes I took her back to Hala for the energy inside her. It was when we arrived that we realized how badly she was injured and needed a transfusion to keep her alive. No one else wanted to be linked to her and as she would serve under me and my life was devoted to Starforce, I knew it was the best option. Eventually, as the years passed, I started to develop side effects of the blood bond. When I harmed you, the possessiveness was just starting to take root so I wouldn’t have killed her, but I definitely would have hurt her. Now though, she is mine fully and I serve beside her as an ally.”

Carol shrugged, “it’s a Kree thing.”

Maria stood up and walked over to him, starring up at him despite her age. “Just answer me one question. Have you ever raped her?”

“How dare you suggest…” his expression grew stormy and Carol was quickly over to him, pressing him back against the wall while holding his palm to her chest. He stared at her and the stormy burnt gold finally dissipated into their light yellow once again. “Vers…”

She nodded over her shoulder, “go back to the ship, I’m fine right now.” He laid a gentle kiss to her forehead and left the house without a word to anyone else.

“Carol…” As her friend spoke, Carol shook her head.

“Not right now.” She turned to the window and stared out it. After a few minutes she finally spoke, “how would you like to go to Xandar?”

* * *

Monica walked the ship during the early morning hours on the first of the two-day journey to Xandar. She was used to getting up early for NASA so instead she made her way towards where Carol had showed her the kitchen the night before. She wanted coffee and suspected that while none of it would be like that on Earth, there was probably an equivalent on every planet. On her way though, she heard soft chuckles and paused outside the room Carol had described as the gym. Inside were Carol and Yon-Rogg, the latter trying to follow Carol’s movements. It was clear she was trying to teach him to dance and they were blundering every few steps.

“Let me lead.” Carol laughed softly and hit his arm when he stepped on her foot. “Alright, again. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three.” Another stumble but he caught her and seemed to be laughing softly also.

“This is why Kree don’t dance…”

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, “you dance with me all the time.”

“That’s different. On our ship, there is only us but when we attend this gala there will be eyes of various races.”

She took his hand and placed it on her shoulder, forefinger and thumb against her pulse. “Close your eyes, listen to the blood we share.” He did as requested and she took a step back, all the while he followed her. “Now open your eyes but keep your hand where it is.”

He opened them and she smiled as they moved around the room as one. Eventually they stopped and Carol leaned up to kiss him, holding his face gently as they shared several soft kisses. Eyes full of adoration seemed to settle on the blonde woman. “Vers…when your friend suggested I would…”

“Shut up, its hard for anyone to understand a blood bond unless they share one. As for sex, maybe one day that Kree celibacy will disappear but I doubt it will be anytime soon.” She kissed him again and backed up before putting up her fists. “Wanna fight?”

Monica decided to continue to the kitchen and keep what she saw to herself. The sounds that came from the room seconds later were the real sounds she was worried about. It sounded like they were beating each other to death.

* * *

Maria had helped Monica figure out the synthesizer and they were eating some fruit-based oatmeal when the two other occupants of the ship entered the kitchen. They were both sweating and looking as if they’d gone ten rounds with the enemy. Carol sat down at the table and proceeded to move her neck in various directions while the only male started making something to eat.

“Morning.”

“What happened to you?” Maria asked concerned as there was a blue tint under Carol’s nose.

“I slipped during training.”

Yon-Rogg chuckled, “you slipped because I punched you.”

“You punched me as I slipped, the events aren’t cause and effect.”

“If you say so.” He put a cup of tea in front of her along with a bowl of what could only be described as looking like Terran grits with honey.

He sat away from them and pulled a clear film from some type of packet, applying it to his side. Monica’s eyes went wide when she saw the large blue bruise on his skin. “What happened to you?”

“I punched him a little to hard.” She held up her hand, “I’m good about controlling it but sometimes I slip. We’ve learned to order more anticoag films then we used to. That’s from yesterday though, so after this second one he’ll be fine.”

“And you still train after she’s already beaten you like that?” Monica shook her head, “do you have a death wish?”

He took the second cup of tea from the synthesizer and merely looked over at the three women. “To show pain is to be vulnerable, to be vulnerable is to equal death.” Instead of staying, he kissed the top of Carol’s head and left the room. “I’ll be on the bridge.”

Maria huffed, “does he ever say anything not related to being a soldier?”

Carol thought back to the night before when limited space on the cruiser forced them to share quarters.

* * *

_“I’m merely stating that I want you to go with me.” Carol pulled back the covers from the side of the bed not occupied by a former commander. He was flipping through the various news reels on his pad, his back against the wall. “Yon-Rogg are you even listen to me?”_

_He tapped the pad’s power button and put it aside, “every word even if I’m multitasking.” Looking down at her where she settled on her side, he shimmied down to lay beside her. “A gala is a party, which may I remind you is little to non-existent on Hala. We certainly didn’t dance and make small talk.”_

_She sighed and moved till her chin rested on his arm, “in the Terran district where I grew up, school and social life were intertwined so we could have social skills when we reached adulthood. The last year of every secondary school is a dance and I waited every day till the last hoping someone would ask me to go. I ended up sitting at home crying because no one wanted to go with me.” A smile cracked her features, “but now I have someone that wants me and I want to go to a dance with him.”_

_Yon-Rogg maneuvered them till she rested against his side, his arm rubbing up and down her back. “If I agree, you won’t be getting it again.”_

_“Okay.” She grinned and leaned up to kiss him. “Thank you.”_

_“I will certainly say that all Terran males are even stupider than I originally believed.” He shook his head slightly. “You were beautiful even before you became ethereal. If they couldn’t see it or value you, then I’m thankful the universe saw fit to put you before me.” Kissing her hairline as she settled her head against his heard, he smiled. “You deserve empires laid at your feet.”_

_She chuckled softly even if tiredly. “No laying empires at my feet, you’re enough.”_

_“You’ll have to teach me to dance.”_

_“Hmm, before training tomorrow but I need sleep.” She whispered as she felt him reach up to turn off the lights._

* * *

Carol smirked, “he has his moments.”

“Are you happy Carol?” Maria asked it softly, “as strange as it is to ask, does he make you happy?”

“As strange as it is to admit,” the woman nodded, “I’m falling in love with him.”

“Well if he ever tried anything…”

Monica laughed, “Aunt Carol will take care of it Mom. She’s got the power of a star in her.”

“So a gala, what are you wearing?” Maria asked almost as if it was everyday gossip. “I’m sure the dress standards are different on another planet…”

“Nope, formal dress required. As I’m seen as a high-born lady of Kree Empire, I have access to some of the finest materials and shops. I usually wear everyday clothes on Xandar if I’m out but if I’m at home or on the ship, it’s Earth clothes.” She motioned to her Kree sparing wear, “despite the color, these are the most comfortable clothes to spar in, so I still wear them.”

Monica grinned at her mother who was older than her and her aunt, who was younger than her. “Shopping trip.”

“Yes definitely.” Carol grinned, “although I will have to ask Yon-Rogg later just so you can see what happens when I ask if he wants to go shopping with me. The air market he enjoys but I think he’d prefer to party with Skrulls before going shopping with me.”

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it?


	6. Meeting Society (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between elite ladies inquiring on her sex life and Kree military, Carol and Yon-Rogg find themselves stepping closer to declaring themselves mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has it all and it took me rewriting it several time to be happy with the final product.

It was if all the elite of Xandar turned out for the gala and Carol found herself mingling with various people. Nova Prime had made the rather embarrassing announcement once everyone arrived that the Guardians were unable to make the event due to ‘Peter Quill felt it was too much thanks’ and opted out. No one seemed to be bothered by the fact, but Carol found herself feeling a little bit smug by the fact they didn’t even want to attend their own party. Although a tap to her elbow made her straighten her features, Yon-Rogg throwing her a look of disapproval. He was dressed in formal greens, a mimic of the formal wear Kree politicians wore but meant for the warrior class. Her blue dress ran over one shoulder and tucked at her waist slightly on the right before flowing to the floor.

Small talk consisted of planetary destinations and the thoughts on various cultures. Yon-Rogg stood silently watching most of it from the table where their drinks rested, only whispering to her when she wasn’t mingling. Many of the women asked who her handsome escort was and she even raised an eyebrow when one of the women bluntly asked if the man in question was good in bed.

“…honestly don’t be shy.” The Borian woman smirked as she leaned in, “the way he watches you, I fear you won’t be seeing the dress again. Talia and I have been discussing it at length.”

“Its common knowledge Kree have the stamina to go for hours in training, so imagine the bedroom.” Her companion giggled, “Hora swears by her Kree pleasure slave. I’ve yet to find one as enthusiastic as Ton-Ric but Hora doesn’t mind sharing.”

Carol snorted softly, “a Kree pleasure slave?”

“Hmm, I bought at the slave markets.” Hora smirked, “and I have to block off days just to recover from all the fun.”

“Have you heard of Kree celibacy?” It was asked with curiosity, “a vow to focus on the whole rather than self?”

Talia patted Carol’s hand, “we understand and it’s a testament to your strength to take such a vow. If you won’t test his skills, do you mind if I do so?”

It was all she could do to keep from laughing at the two women. “Why don’t I go ask him and let you know later?”

* * *

Both women giggled before Carol turned, trying not to bust into laughter while wide-eyed. She joined Yon-Rogg and took his ale from his hand, throwing back the remaining amount. He dared to touch her back as he looked down at her in concern.

“Vers?” It was a soft request to share and she took a moment to compose herself before speaking.

“Ladies Hora and Talia want to know if you’d have as much stamina as Lady Hora’s Kree pleasure slave.” She looked up at him, “they think all your starring is because you want to rip my dress off and devour me.”

He looked over at the two women and saw them waved their fingers at him while giggling. Instead of replying, he looked back at the heroine beside him and leaned in to kiss her head. It was a private act in a public place but neither seem to care. Whispering against her temple, he focused on how beautiful she was. “The only being I would dare break my vow for would be you. While the thought of physical pleasure with you is overwhelmingly enjoyable, neither of us are ready for such an intensely physical relationship. To act on such a thing with even half a blood bond is dangerous.”

“I know.” She looked into his eyes and smiled, “and have I ever made light of it?”

“No and that alone is how I know you’re mine.” He kissed her head again and pulled his hand way, standing beside her with a few inches between them.

* * *

While she avoided the two women for the rest of the night, she didn’t say no to the requests to dance. Of course, with each request she met Yon-Rogg’s eyes to wait for the slight nod he’d give her. He didn’t like sharing her and while both Rambeau women weren’t a threat to his hold, men of various species would likely be trying on his possessiveness.

“…then the market just went silent with anticipation.” Carol tried to listen to the Xandarian politician’s experience shopping in the air market for the first time but she felt a little bored.

“Pardon me.” The politician turned as they stopped dancing, seeing Yon-Rogg standing calmly beside them. “Do you mind if I steal her away from you?”

“I didn’t think Kree could dance.” The man stated bluntly, “do you plan to stiffly walk across the room?”

Carol tried not to smirk but nodded to the former Kree commander. “If he wants to try to dance, I don’t mind getting my toes stepped on.” She accepted his hand and bowed her head to the politician, “thank you for the dance Senator Pree.”

As the politician huffed before walking over to a table to collect a drink. She heard him mutter to his politician friends that they should watch as the Kree attempted to dance. Yon-Rogg rested his thumb against the pulse of her wrist and closed his eyes for a second before opening them to look down at the beauty in his arms.

“You sure?”

“Vers, by all the heavens if you don’t quit this instant…” he accepted her lead and they joined the other couples dancing.

Carol found there was a little bubble they created while dancing, his thumb against her pulse listening to their blood bond. He seemed to place all his concentration on her while they moved, ignoring the stares and gasps of others. She noticed a slight golden tint against his skin and she knew she was glowing just slightly in her enjoyment.

* * *

Later in the evening while sipping her wine and waiting on Yon-Rogg to return from the facilities, a small data bit was placed beside her by a man in similar dress to what Yon-Rogg wore. He looked at her, silent but observing as she picked up the data bit.

“What is this?”

“Do you know who I am?”

She narrowed her eyes, “a Kree admiral if your rank is anything to go by but sorry, should I know you?”

“Word has spread about you, a reproductive abomination of Terran and Kree biology.” She snorted and took another sip of her wine, he didn’t know the half of it. “Yet you don’t wear any glyph to signify a bloodline so one has to wonder how you came to be. Did you know that if any species other than Kree impregnates a female, it is treason?”

She looked up at him, “not that its any of your business but my origin isn’t a result of rape or treason as you think it is. Also, I’d be careful how you address me Admiral because I doubt my mate would take what you’re saying lightly.” Her fist began to glow as she held it between them, “I certainly don’t and I’m a lot more powerful than him.”

“You would do well to accept you are Terran only, after all it would be safer for you.” He took a step back as Yon-Rogg silently joined her, allowing her to handle what he expected was some form of offense if the glowing fist was to go by. “Ahh, a fellow Kree warrior stands among us. I saw you and your mate dancing, I must say it is the first time I’ve seen a warrior dance with such purpose to impress.”

Yon-Rogg looked down at the still glowing fist, “what business did you have with my mate that has her moments from destroying you?”

“He implied my biology was a result of a Terran father raping a female Kree.”

“Vers, let me have a word with the Admiral.” He looked down at her, “I’m sure Lady Tressel hasn’t finished admiring your dress.”

Her fist ceased to glow and she met Yon-Rogg’s eyes before leaving the two men. “Don’t cause a scene please.”

No sooner did she step away, she heard table break under the strain of Yon-Rogg pushing the man into the glass. A near growl left the former commander as he made his point clear. “Come near my mate again and you will know what disgrace feels like. You maybe an Admiral of the Imperial fleet but I was once a commander in Starforce. I don’t have to tell you how dangerous a position that puts you in as my training far exceeds yours. I also have a mate with the power of stars within her, so if she wasn’t so in tune with her Kree training you wouldn’t be standing here.” He leaned in more, “look up the career of Commander Yon-Rogg then decide how you’d like to talk to either of us again.”

* * *

The running of the shower water that night made Carol leave the bed and knock on the door. Maria and Monica were in her room, so she slept beside her mate and while the rest of the housing unit was asleep, she knew something kept the usual punctual Kree awake. When he didn’t answer, she pressed the door’s control and it slid open. She found the man she had finally accepted as hers, now publicly as well as in private, head leaning against the wall under the spray and eyes closed. His facial expression spoke of some type of torment, so she stripped down to join him.

Stepping under the spay, she placed her hands on the back of his shoulders. Even with everything they’d shared, nudity wasn’t something either had exposed. It was a step towards him letting go of his vow and making the bond physical. To the half-Terran, she didn’t see anything sexual about standing with him under the water. It was about support and love, allowing him to know she’d be there no matter what emotions tormented him.

He turned to her and cupped her face, both of them stood under the water unbothered by their exposed bodies. “I wanted to tear him apart for the things he implied. My blood and training made you a warrior and you turned yourself into a goddess. To imply you are anything other than perfect…”

She smiled up at him and cupped his hands with her own. “You publicly called me your mate.” It was meant to redirect his attention and it did.

“As did you.”

“I don’t care what everyone else thinks.” Carol turned her head and kissed his palm, “about us or anything relating to us. I love you and before you start on another lecture, I don’t expect you to say anything to me. I know what you feel and that’s all I need.”

He kissed her softly, “I don’t deserve you as my mate.”

“True but we can debate that another day.” She hit the shower control and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the automatic dispenser. “We’re both exhausted and we both need sleep.”

* * *

Yon-Rogg accepted the towel she handed him and watched as she dressed back in her sleep attire. Her hair was still wet, but a slight glow and it hung around her face in the half-curls he adored. Dressing efficiently and drying his own hair, he noticed her waiting on him with a soft, tired expression.

“Come here.” He pulled her close, their comfort with one another no different whether they wore clothes or not. Picking her up gently, he hit the door panel with his elbow and carried her over to the bed. “Despite how it ended, I did enjoy today.”

She curled into his side, “thank you for going with me.”

“Don’t expect it again.” He kissed her head and rubbed her back, feeling her relax as her head rested over his heart.

“It’d be unreasonable to.” She opened her eyes and leaned on one elbow to look at down him. Their night-vision perfect, she could see the gold of his eyes watching her. “I do love you and while there’s a couple of decades worth of shit between us, that won’t change.”

“Rest my love.” It was whispered to her as she laid back down against him. He felt her grin against his chest. “Not a word or it will never be said again.” A nod was the only response he received as her body relaxed completely, allowing her to start falling asleep.

No one would ever approve of them he lamented, especially if they knew the backstory but he wouldn’t trade his mate. Nothing was more important than her existence to him; even if the Kree handed him back everything he’d lost, he’d turn them away. She disgraced him but she also was becoming the very air he needed to exist. His entire bloodline would be mortified of him putting self before the whole but his whole was the woman in his arms.

He whispered against her sleeping head. “For the good of my bloodline, I declare my celibacy complete. I take you into me as you take me into you. Our future is a battle among stars and walls, our bloodline creating warriors to further our cause.” The words were ritual and said on the day one selected a mate. If he was honest, he should have said the words twenty-seven years before when his blood started running into her. The past couldn’t be undone but the future was bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Like it? Love it? Hate it?


	7. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yon-Rogg and Carol get a blast from the past after a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant more as a fun chapter but hit on some heavy notes.

Carol could feel the eyeroll that Yon-Rogg gave her as he ducked behind a boulder avoiding weapons fire while she came up behind the Kree slavers. They were introducing their captures to binds and giving speeches on the future of their lives.

“Vers you do realize this is taking longer than usual and I’m at risk of being captured myself, don’t you?”

“Just sit tight, almost there.” She hit her comm and moved beyond the outcrop and took a few steps towards the slavers.

A unharmful shot to her shoulder made her turn and she saw someone she thought dead, the murderous stare was enough to kill lesser species. She lit her fists and soared above her former team mate, the weapon fire not harming her but alerting the slavers. She watched as the group of them started firing on her but in her star-form she was practically indestructible. Grinning, she landed close to the natives and shot photon blasts at their chains.

They ran in the opposite direction and would be met by Yon-Rogg while she redirected the fire. The slavers were yelling, several making their way towards those escaping a future life of bondage. Almost as if practiced, the ship took off within moments and she saluted the Kree that remained on the ground.

“It’s been fun but places to be, you know how it is fighting the Kree expansion.” They took a few more shots at her, “or not.”

* * *

With that she took off into space and headed towards the orbiting cruiser packed with rescues and her other half. He was waiting in the cargo bay when she landed, the ship making a jump moments later.

“Reckless…”

“It went a little unplanned…”

“…stupid…”

“…always getting shot at…”

“…hardheaded…”

“…Kree hate me…”

“…emotional…”

“Fuck you!” She stated as she began undoing her uniform, the armor collapsing into a square that fell right into Yon-Rogg hand at her back.

“Don’t temp me.” He stated and handed off the armor cartridge to her. “After that display you could use some redirection.”

Carol rolled her eyes and peeled the underlayer off, “only a Kree could call fucking a ‘redirection’ and mean it.”

“May I remind you that doing so always clears all the emotion out of this,” he pointed two fingers at her forehead, “and makes you think again. Or are you forgetting Orsala?”

She snorted and pointed a finger at his chest, “I remember of the two of us, you were the more emotional one!”

“Don’t test my patience, not today.”

“Always.” She pulled his head down by the back of his neck and kissed him roughly. Without prompting, he pushed her against the bay wall and turned her around so her chest was pressed against the haul. “Fuck.”

He attacked her neck and ran a hand under her compression tee, “exactly.”

A jostle of the ship made her groan and sigh as Yon-Rogg went ridge against her. A second jostle made him back up and look up at the ceiling. “We’ll finish this after we get away from the slavers.”

“I’ll check on the rescues.”

“Always the Kree in shining armor.” She patted his chest and kissed his cheek, “love you.”

* * *

Once back on Xandar and the rescued mixture of species were in the caring hands of the Xandarian Medical Staff, the two walked from the hospital to their home. It passed through the primary education center, where outside lessons could be seen every day. After a walk through the air market where food for dinner would be bought, they made their way past the ocean vista bridge and to the housing district.

Of course, Carol couldn’t help but laughing at her mate after one of the Idris children had blown blue dye on him accidentally. They slipped into their home and she pulled him into the kitchen to wipe it off.

“…come on it isn’t that bad.” She took a wet cloth and wipe his face, smiling as she scrubbed the blue away. “In a way it’s kind of is ironic, blue for a Kree.”

He pulled her hand down and held it, gentle as he spoke. “As if me being albino wasn’t enough of a jab all my life.” Yon-Rogg threw the cloth in the cloth disposal and leaned against the counter. “I don’t need to be reminded of it by my mate.”

She grew silent and pressed her forehead against his arm. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know.” He kissed her head, “just old wounds I suppose.”

“I don’t care what everyone else thinks, I want you for you.” Carol smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his middle. “I know when we have children, they’ll see their father and be proud.”

He put an arm around her with a spark of pride in his eyes. “You want to have children with me?”

“Hmm, maybe one day. One or two little ones running around driving you mad sounds amazing. A decade or two from now maybe.”

“You, my love, never cease to confound me.” He changed their positions till he cupped her face and kissed her softly.

Their doorbell chimed and she patted his chest, “get that while I get dressed in something comfortable?”

“Hmm, I’m powerless to resist you.” He let her go and looked down at Pancho as the Flerken pounced onto the counter. “Nice to see you too.”

“Be nice to the Flerken!”

“Your Flerken stays alive against my better judgement, how I want to speak to it is my prerogative.”

* * *

He hit the door control and found his arms going up as someone he never expected to see pointed a weapon at him. A simple push with the weapon’s end made him take a step back intro the housing unit. The foreigner hit the door control and it closed behind them, locking tight.

“Word got back that you were spotted on this planet in the company of a high-born elite. Of course, any mention of the high-born has been wiped from records, so whoever it is isn’t someone who wants it known they’re in the company of a disgraced Kree.”

He smirked, “Minn-Erva. I know how I got off C-53, how did you?”

“Two months on that shit-hole till a random scout ship rescued me.” She held the rifle but looked around as she turned them till his back was towards the door, “such a sentimental wreak. Your new master give you this in exchange for Kree secrets?”

“My mate hates spartan environments.”

Minn-Erva all but snared, “first you absolve your vow of celibacy and then you mate with a Xandarian?” She shook her head, “oh how you’ve fallen. Remember how it started Yon-Rogg? You saved a Terran and turned it into a weapon. When you lost control the first time you tried it again, hoping to be the hero but you just pissed it off in the end.” She lowered the rifle, “I bet you wonder where you’d be if it hadn’t have escaped you.”

“You’re right I do wonder but I’m content here Minn-Erva.” He took a step forward, “there is one thing you should know though.”

“What could you possibly say to be that I’d want to know?”

He smirked, “you shouldn’t have lowered the rifle.” Before she could register the comment, her body collapsed to the floor with his mate standing over her. “You had to wait?”

“What?” She motioned to her clothes, “you want me to walk out stark nude to you and your former loyalist going at it?”

* * *

Yon-Rogg sat in a chair with a glass of ale in his hand waiting as Minn-Erva started to wake. She was bound with re-enforced chains, some he’d procured on the black-market months back. Sitting upright in one of the chairs of their living room, he watched as her head jerked up and she tried to escape but failed.

“I would stop while you’re ahead.” He stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankles as he sat back with the ale in hand. “They’re re-enforced slaver chains, you can’t break them.”

She glared before huffing, “planning on selling me to slavers?”

“There’s a thought.” He stated rather loudly and Minn-Erva watched as Carol entered from the other room.

“No.” The blonde stated as she put an earring in her ear. “No slavers. No torture. No inflicting pain. No secrets. No plotting universal domination.” She slipped the other earring in her ear and brushed back her hair.

“Vers it’s a legitimate thought…”

“No.” She glared down at him and held out her hand.

He wrapped his hand around hers after standing and they bowed their heads till they touched. As if one being flowing with one blood, they both spoke together. “For the good of our bloodline.”

She was out the door moments later, “be back in ten. Don’t let Pancho eat her either!”

“Don’t tempt me.”

"Yon-Rogg!" It was said with a hiss before the door closed behind her.

* * *

He sat down and picked up his glass, “now, what to do with you?”

Minn-Erva glared at him, “I can’t believe you dissolved your vow to mate with a Terran. Especially the one who brought you down into disgrace.”

“Watch it.” He hissed at her and leaned forward. “My mate, my blood bond. As you know, no Kree speaks about such things without risking their existence. Not even you escape that Minn-Erva.”

“She’s Terran!”

“She’s mine!” The glass fell from his hands and he grabbed her by the throat. “I created her! I made her Kree! I trained her! She is mine, always has been and I would sooner see you reduced to ash then disrespect my mate.”

Her head gave a slight nod and he let go, backing up to run a hand through his hair. Resting his arms on the counter, he watched the Flerken stand up and start towards the uninvited guest. Minn-Erva finally spoke after a moment, “how did you escape the slavers?”

“Vers bought my slave price.” He picked up the Flerken and held it. “No, she’ll burn us both if you decide to make a snack out of her.” Yon-Rogg put the Flerken down and it slink off into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it?


	8. Family of Two (Family Reunion Part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Carol and Yon-Rogg's attendance at the Rambeau Family Reunion nears, they spend time talking about their marriage and possibility of children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little more M in this chapter but barely. Rambeau Family Reunion next chapter.

Carol woke to the sun cycle of their transport ship, the window opened with the simulated sunrise due to the simulated screen Yon-Rogg had installed as a gift at their blood bonding. It displayed a variety of planetary sunrises based on selection, but that morning had been set on random. Stretching, she opened her eyes as a firm hand pressed against her side. Yon-Rogg picked up his head while pulling her into his chest.

“We’re in orbit, we arrived midway through the night.” He ran a hand down her bare back till it rested at the indents at her lumbar. “I want one day with you before surrendering you to Terran whims.”

Placing a finger on his chin, she grinned. “One day with me or one day with me in your bed?”

“Is there a difference?” He seized her with one hand at her back and the other against her cheek. Pressing her into the bed, his hands moved to her wrists to press them into the mattress. “You are mine.” It was hissed into her neck as her teeth bit at his own.

“Same now get to work Commander.”

* * *

As she tied the sash of her wraparound dress, Carol felt something being placed around her neck and looked down to see a necklace settle against her throat. Touching the blue crystal that rested level with her clavicle, she turned to Yon-Rogg when he finished snapping the magnetic clip.

“It’s beautiful.” She leaned against the palm that cupped her cheek, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead. “What planet is it front?”

“Hala, my father gave all of us sons a crystal upon our graduation from the Academy. From our family’s crystal mines, of which makes it worth millions of units as the mines were exploited completely generations ago. The family keeps enough that future male generations can bestow them on our bonded. They alone hold the proof you are blood-bound to the Kron Elite. When I was disgraced, I knew it would be impossible to continue my bloodline, so I thought I had no need of it.” He rubbed his thumb against her cheek. “You made me retrieve it from the vault on Pela. A jeweler on Xandar was able to split it in three so I could one day give one to each of our two children.”

“Just two?”

“You stipulated a maximum of two and it is Kree law that the mother stipulates the number. Need for assistance in reproduction makes it possible to make such a determination early on. The desired number are created and held till she decides when she wants to rear children and they’re sent to birth pods or implantation occurs.”

Carol pulled the hand down that held her cheek. “Just so we’re clear, our blocks will be removed but we’re doing it all the natural way.”

“Genetically its best. Between my albinism and the host of Terran genetic…” he went silent when her finger pushed against his lips.

“I’m sure your parents thought that too and you ended up albino…”

He pulled her finger away. “I was a mistake, clearly stated as much since my birth. My father was careless after returning from an award ceremony drunk. He made demands of my mother and I was the result. She paid me no attention and left my rearing to the academies after I was able to walk.” Yon-Rogg sighed and cupped Carol’s face. “I don’t want that of our children, to be hated because of defectiveness.”

“I would never…”

“No but others would and genetic…”

“Do you think I’m defective?” She cocked her head and looked at him. “I had healthy parents and brothers. Remember you made me Kree and genetically I’m even superior to you.” Playfully, she pulled him closer and grinned as she kissed him. “So, my kids end up either blue or white like us, I don’t care. I just care that they’re healthy and ours. Besides, if there is one trait I hope they have, it’s your eyes. I’ve always loved your eyes.”

* * *

He chuckled and pulled her close, “you never stop amazing me.”

“Hmm, now on an important note.” She rested her chin against his chest. “Only call me Carol, it’s a Terran thing.”

“If I remember right, the name I gave you was half of your family name so it would be no different than the personal name we give our bonded. So, my love, you will deal with it.” He kissed her forehead. “After all, I agreed to this Terran family dinner.”

“You make it sound like I’m forcing you into this.” She poked his chest playfully. “I clearly remember you agreeing when I asked you.”

“Tired from our first week blood-bonded or did you forget that no conscious thought was placed on anything or anyone apart from fulfilling the physically need to bind ourselves?”

She snorted, “I remember having to pay fifteen thousand units for the damage to the cabin we rented.”

“My point exactly.”

* * *

The comm beeped and Carol hit to see her beloved niece smiling. “Hey you. Is your mom still okay with us landing our craft out by the shed?”

 _“You mean the barn Aunt Carol? After the last time we had to call Director Fury to call in a favor to make our area a no-fly zone and hire builders to build a barn with an open roof.”_ Monica waved to Yon-Rogg, _“hi Uncle Yon-Rogg.”_

He paled and disappeared from the room, Carol chuckled. “He doesn’t know what to make of non-familial adoption.”

 _“Well he technically is my uncle now that he’s married to you.”_ Monica grinned, _“family reunion is set around noon so you guys will be here way before everyone starts arriving. Mom just said to remind you that sex is off the table during this trip. I think she’s unable to comprehend what she heard last time we visited Xandar.”_

Carol waved her off, “out of our systems for at least a week. I’ll deal with her when I get there, I apologized like ten times already.”

_“Yeah but one has to wonder if a twelve-hour marathon isn’t dangerous.”_

“It’s a Kree…”

 _“…thing, yeah we know.”_ She laughed and shook her head. _“Don’t worry, I won’t ask those types of questions. I don’t think Kree pride could take it and survive.”_

“Not a chance. We’ll be down in about two hours.”

_“See you then Aunt Carol.”_

* * *

Carol hit the comm and turned to see her other half standing by the lavatory door buttoning the side buttons to the shirt he’d chosen to wear instead of the daily attire he’d had on moments before. She loved watching him do everyday things like dressing or making a simple repair to their small flyer.

“Ready?”

“As a Kree can prepare to be before being surrounded by Terrans.”

“Oh suck it up, you’ll enjoy yourself in some way I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always, let me know what you like? Love? Not?


	9. Family of Many (Family Reunion Part 2 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rambeau Family Reunion is underway and the couple manage to fit into the family in some amazing ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started out as a two parter but ended up a three parter.

Jazz music seemed to blast through the house as the two made appearances by stepping onto the front porch. The door was open and multiple children ran out of the front door with a mid-age woman yelling after them about sticky hands. Carol chuckled and threaded her arm through Yon-Rogg’s when he looked taken aback and halfway about ready to bolt.

“Carol dear.” The woman instantly hugged the blonde. “Well Maria wasn’t joking when she said being kidnapped by aliens made you perpetually youthful. I can’t tell you how much it means to us that you brought some magical medicine to help her. Of course, that friend of hers, Director Fury, well he’s had all of us signing some sort of kind of ‘don’t talk or we kill you’ since we saw her up and around. Let me just say…”

The blonde chuckled, “Diana, let’s not do this on the porch. I swear a second more and this guy will bolt.” She put her hand to Yon-Rogg’s chest, half to make him relax and half to keep him in place. He looked as if he was starring down an army of Flerken, unsure of how to proceed.

“Right, well where are my manners?” The woman hugged the former Kree commander and he went ram-rod still. She grinned and pulled back. “Welcome to the family, I’m Diana Rambeau. Maria’s sister. You must be this military commander that’s stolen our Carol’s heart. The way Monica tells it, you’re the next Romeo and Juliet.”

He looked down at his bond mate and she understood from the look what he was imploring her to do. “Right, Diana I’m sorry I should have said. Yon-Rogg’s people aren’t big on touching beyond that necessary to train, work or that between married couples. Doing so is very uncomfortable for them and the best equivalent is like putting a cat in a bath.”

“Oh.” She covered her mouth and held up her hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know and considering Carol is part of the big wide universe, I guess I should start asking about customs not just assuming. Please accept my apology and know I’ll be quietly telling others not to give you the huge southern welcome we’re known for.”

He nodded to her, “thank you for your apology, I accept it. Please know I’m appreciative of all the family connections you’ve provided to Carol since her own was quite inept.” He rested his hand at Carol’s back and she leaned against him out of instinct. “I know it’s part of what has made her who she is.”

“That’s his equivalent of sweet talking.” Carol translated and shrugged, “it’s a Kree thing.”

* * *

A voice spoke strongly from the interior of the house. “If I hear that blasted phrase one more time, I’m going to send you back to Hala!” Maria made her way out towards them, “you two get in here and help me move these chairs before Leo puts his back out trying. What’s the good of having Kree warriors in this house if they can’t do something as simple as lift the heavy furniture.”

“Go on.” Carol pushed her love away from her. “Go show off those muscles, I’m sure the kids will get a kick out of it.”

“Behave.” He pointed at her and she smiled innocently, knowing he saw right through her bullshit. “Vers, I mean it.”

She continued to smile and ask innocently, “and if I don’t?”

“You, Nazi boy,” Maria motioned with her finger, “come with me before I get that Kree rifle out and shoot you with it.”

* * *

He followed Maria and Diana looped her arm with Carol’s. “Nazi boy?”

“It’s a long story.”

“It maybe a long story but where can I get me one of him? That man is pure muscle and if what Maria stated off hand is true, that alien race can go for hours in bed.” Diana leaned in, “twelve hours?”

Carol chuckled, “we were newly-weds, or at least the Kree equivalent. Didn’t you spend all day in bed with Leo when you were newly-weds. I remember Maria hollering about how you were unable to take Monica because you were so busy with him.”

“In bed sure but half of that was sleeping.”

“We slept…” Diana raised an eyebrow, “some.”

“Uh huh, again where can I get me one of those?”

The blonde paused with Diana at the edge of the living room where Yon-Rogg was moving furniture without an issue. The kids were watching with opened mouths, commenting on how he was amazing. “He’s one of a kind. Kree rarely mate with species other than Kree and even if they did, they’d be under the Kree Empire. Terrans, humans, are still fledglings and too full of genetic diseases. We don’t have lightspeed capabilities yet and aren’t beyond petty squabbles so to mate with us is to be an equivalent of mating with a monkey.”

“What makes him different?”

“It’s complicated but before me he was rising high in the military and is of elite family, elite blood. Now he’s just a disgraced former soldier content to be with me and help me do what I do.” She turned to rest against the doorway, “I can’t share what isn’t mine to share. What we speak about alone never leaves our ship or home. It’s sacred, a sacred bond woven by two beings with sacred blood.”

Diana chuckled, “it must be something though if he’d stoop to be with a human.”

“A warrior’s spirit.” They both turned to see Yon-Rogg standing close to Carol, he ignored normal decorum and wrapped his arm around her waist. “We’d always been told Terrans were worth as much as the dirt on their planet but when confronted with immeasurable danger, I saw a warrior’s spirit and stood amazed. So much so, she took me by surprise and made herself a being to be worshipped.” He kissed her temple, “telling fibs now my love?”

“Am not.”

“You consistently leave out your hand in creating yourself, more so every day.” He rubbed her shoulder and held her gently. “What else can I do to increase the stability of this home Maria?”

The woman huffed, “not a damn thing, it’s perfectly stable.”

“A matter of opinion.” He caught Carol’s elbow when she went to jab it in his side. “Vers.”

She merely shrugged, “a warning.”

* * *

A hand tugged on Yon-Rogg’s sleeve and he looked down to see several of the children huddled up beside him. He let go of Carol and stooped to the boy’s level, looking him in the eye. Several of the kids whispered to him as if he was the leader and he opened his mouth but closed it, becoming shy suddenly.

“What is it? Don’t be shy, a soldier always has time for young minds with questions.” He put his arm against his knee and waited. “Perhaps one of your friends has a question to ask instead.” The only girl nodded and he pulled her over by her hand, hosting the young child up in his arms as he stood. “What is your question little one?”

“Why your eyes yellow?”

He leaned in and whispered to her. “Because I never ate my vegetables, so you better eat yours.” She nodded adamantly and he put her down. “Who’s next?”

“Me!” Multiple hands went up and he nodded to one of the boys.

“How far can you throw something?”

“Quite far I’m sure at this gravity but Carol is quite stronger than me.”

The boy shook his head, “no way, she’s a girl.”

“Correction, she’s a woman and on my planet we don’t judge abilities based on gender.” He tilted his head, “perhaps a demonstration in the back area is in order if you don’t believe me.”

A chant of ‘show us’ rose up from all the kids and he looked over to see a spark in the blonde’s eye. “If Maria doesn’t mind…”

“Go on before I have a riot in this house but don’t destroy anything.”

* * *

With a plank of wood left over from the barn’s building, each of them took a turn throwing. Of course, as soon as the kids saw Carol throw farther there was awe. The boys seemed to start asking her questions upon questions about planets and space. Yon-Rogg’s only fan was the little girl with honey skin and soft ebony waves that reminded him of his beloved’s softened waves. She sat by him and watched as all the boys vied for Carol’s attention, content with the quiet of her small tablet and new friend.

“What is your name little one?”

“Taylor.” She looked up at him and discarded her tablet, standing to face him. Her four-year-old height perfectly level with his sitting body. “What’s your name?’

“Yon-Rogg.” He watched her try to say it but failed without adorable butchery. “You can call me Uncle if you wish.” She nodded and seemed to push back her hair when it blew in her face from the wind. “Would you like me to pull your hair away from your face?”

A nod was all it took for him to turn her around and begin braiding her hair as he’d witnessed Carol do a dozen times before. After it was done, the girl sat in his lap and looked up at him with a smile. “Tell me a story.”

“A story? Well war stories would not be appropriate for a Terran girl but there is a story I know.” He maneuvered her till she sat on his leg and held her gently, “once there was a power source that all the universe sought…”

* * *

At the house, Monica was organizing plates and bowls from a box brought by her uncle. She paused when she looked up to see the kids playing with Carol except for Taylor, her cousin’s youngest and the only girl of the gang. The girl was curled up against Yon-Rogg as he spoke to her, looking enraptured as his hand moved as if making the story come alive. Maria moved through the kitchen and instantly the grown woman caught her mother’s arm.

“Mom look.” She motioned to the sight, “look at how he’s handling Taylor.”

The story seemed to end but the girl had nodded off, a thumb in her mouth. Instead of waking her, the man stood effortlessly and cradled the girl gently while making his way towards the house.

“Well I’ll be, that girl has even aliens wrapped around her finger.” Maria shook her head, “finish up while I go get a room ready for the kids to nap in. Between the two of ‘em, they’re gonna have them all snoozing.”

“We’re gonna need more plates, we don’t have enough.”

Maria nodded, “call Tinker and tell him to stop and get some.”

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

As more and more Rambeau family members started arriving, each one got a talking to from Maria and Monica. They also had to sign Fury’s NDA and were told not to go grabbing Yon-Rogg like he was a long-lost family member. Everyone went through the lecture, the signing and ended up wanting to see Carol and meet her alien husband. The two Kree warriors seemed to be forming their own little legion with the added kids that gathered around wanting stories.

Yon-Rogg was listening as Maria’s mother, Minny, told him a story about Maria and Carol just after their graduation from the Air Force Academy. It didn’t paint his beloved mate in the best picture, but he knew from an incident on Hala that large amounts of alcohol and Carol didn’t mix.

“Uncle! Uncle!” A tiny voice got higher and higher as Taylor ran into him and hid behind his legs.

“Oh, I am so sorry.” One of the nearby women, Talia, a cousin of Maria’s if he kept track accurately, instantly grabbed the child. “Taylor remember what Aunt Maria said, he doesn’t like touching.”

“He protect me.” She moved away and held onto his leg.

Placing his drink aside, he gently picked the girl up and held her close. “What do you need protecting from?”

She pointed to the doorway where a boy was hiding yet watching. “Joseph, he pulled my braid and called me ugly.”

Yon-Rogg rubbed her back and put her down, “you are beautiful and no one can say differently. Remember if you know it in here,” he put his finger to her forehead, “then you shall always know it in here.” He tapped her heart and she nodded. “Now, I was speaking but you can wait here with me silently if you wish.”

“No thanks, I go play.”

* * *

She ran off and he stood, relaxing as a familiar arm slipped around him once upright. Carol grazed her fingers against his side by stood otherwise silently with a refilled glass of bourbon he’d been drinking. Taking the glass, he turned his attention back to Minny. “Do go on, I am very interested to hear the end of the anecdote.”

“Before I finish,” the woman took his free hand and held it. “I know you don’t like to be touched but I please know this is just a small portion of how much I want to hold you after seeing how you are with my niece. She’s the only girl after Monica in this family of boys and it’s rare she opens up to anyone. She’s shy and silent but today she’s blossomed more than every other day I’ve seen her in the past four years.”

He seemed to contemplate what she said and finally spoke. “I’ll allow you to be physical for a very short duration if that would allow you to feel as if you’ve expressed your gratitude fully.”

“Oh you better believe it, you come here you.” The older woman in her mid-eighties attacked the former soldier, hugging him thoroughly. Eventually she let up and smiled. “Now you two better not be too far behind in adding to this brood of children around here. Poor Taylor could use a little friend to play with.”

Carol smiled softly, “we’re talking about it right now but reproduction in Kree society is complex. It’s a long process of communication, decision-making, timing and medical intervention. The first step is talking and that’s where we are.” She grazed Yon-Rogg’s back with her fingertips, “I know he wants to be a father though.”

“You’ll be a fine one if today’s told me anything.” Minny chuckled, “now onto that story. Now as I told you, we were just getting back from the market when the phone rings…”

Carol groaned, “not this story.”

“Quiet my love.” Yon-Rogg kissed her temple, “I need to know of your drunken adventured on Terra before you arrived on Hala.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	10. Discussions of Family Past and Future (Family Reunion Part 3 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family reunion full of moments from Carol's past made Yon-Rogg re-examine some of his. It also has them discussing a future family.

When the ship was finally on its way back into deep space, a comm stating they were needed to help defend a small planetoid from raiders, Yon-Rogg sat down on the bed with a pad in his lap. He viewed holos uploaded to his private account, of times when he was a child. One particular holo made him pause and he allowed it to play.

A weight at his back took him from his past to his present, his better half leaning against his back from where she sat. Her arm resting on one shoulder as she leaned her head against his. After a few moments of silence, he allowed the holo to play again.

_“…stupid albino baby!” His older brother kicked him, no more than an infant, as he struggled to walk. “Father he can’t walk, you should have sold him.”_

_His father, an imposing Kree general, walked over and watched. “He will learn to walk eventually Taluth, you must be patient. His skin is misfortunate, but he is Kree and like all Kree he will bring our family honor and pride.”_

_“I will bring our family honor and pride Father, but he will be like his name, disgraced. I swear it Father, he will bring us nothing but shame. Even Master Tal-Fag says he has more honor with six daughters and no sons then a single albino could ever have.”_

_“Taluth, go see to your mother.” The boy left the scene and the imposing man knelt down and picked up the small boy, holding him as he attempted to walk. “There my son, one foot then the other. Your mother and brothers see you as disgraceful, but you will see the world for what it can be because you will never stop climbing beyond the perceptions of others. I will never abandon you, of this I swear.”_

* * *

Yon-Rogg turned the holo off and was silent, his love wrapped around him. “Yet one word from the Supreme Intelligence and he did. I was nothing, a mistake in my father’s eyes.”

“What brought you back to the holos? You hate looking at the past.”

Her arm wrapped across his chest and he held it. “Taylor; I remember what it was like to want protection and warmth but never receiving it from my ever present mother.” Sighing, the man shut the pad down and brought her hand up to kiss the palm. “Can I make a request of you?”

“Hmm, what is it?” She whispered against his neck. “I’ll consider anything you have to say but you know I don’t fulfill requests immediately.”

“I want a daughter.” He pushed the pad away and turned his body to face her. “I want a daughter with innocence and wonder like the child I held today. Anything else I leave to you. Timing, when and how, everything.”

Vers nodded and leaned in to kiss him. “We can have a daughter. We’ll have one my way, but we’ll have a daughter genetically created. I have a counter request though.”

“Anything.”

“The albinism trait stays, I want you two to share something that is solely yours to share.” She cupped his cheek, “okay?”

He kissed her palm, “I love you Vers, more than I can say.”

“I know.” She put her hand over his heart, “I feel it in our blood-bond, and I know you feel how much I love you. I also know not to expect that said again.”

* * *

Yon-Rogg pulled her to lay down with him across the bed, “my father once confessed he never blood-bound my mother, which seemed against what my cultural history instructor explained about bonding. It was a political match and they hated each other, especially since as a general he sent her lover away. My parents hated each other but they did as bonding dictates and held a formal ceremony. My vow saved me from a political match like Taluth and Ig-Non, they intended to do what my mother wanted and not bind themselves through blood. I know Ig-Non was captivated by his and she by him so there was a blood-binding eventually but Taluth...” His fingers played with her hair. “My brother laughed when he heard I’d taken a vow and said I was just hiding I was inept.”

A chuckle escaped the blonde as she rubbed her hand against his side. “If anything, you are the opposite of inept. Do I need to tell your brother that even a half year after our bonding week, we're still having marathon sex?” She threw her leg over his waist, “I bet he doesn't touch his bonded at all while it'll take a century before I no longer look at you and think back to our binding week.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“True but I love you and I bonded with you.” She rested her head against his chest over his heart. “We’ve done a lot to each other and we have survived a lot but, in the end, it’s you and me.”

Holding the woman tight, he finally relaxed. “Do you think one day we’ll tell our story to our children and they’ll question everything?”

“Hmm, I think they’ll question our sanity, but they won’t question the bond we have. They’ll also know their father is a good man if once a little misguided.”

“It was you Vers, since the moment I arrived back on Hala with you. I’d admired you from that moment I first saw you prepared to fire on me to protect something more important than yourself.” Yon-Rogg kissed her head. “After my disgrace, it was still you and the Supreme Intelligence mocked me in your form. Telling me I betrayed all that was Kree for a pretty face.”

She grinned against his chest, “I knew it.”

“What finally did me in was the fact I saw you as a goddess and saw it as nothing in comparison.” He sighed, “my goddess, mine to worship and mine to love into eternity.”

“Who knew you were a giant soft…” she was cut off by him tickling her behind her knee, a squeal escaping around them. “Okay, okay I concede. You’re a mighty Kree made of hardened muscle and honor.”

Yon-Rogg leaned over her and grinned as she laughed softly. “I hope our daughter has your laughter.”

“And your eyes.” She threaded their fingers together. “You’re making me want a baby this moment and it’s not ideal.”

“No it’s not but soon.” He caressed her cheek with the thumb of his free hand. Observing her eyes and her yawn, Yon-Rogg stood up and pulled her up with him. “Right now you need sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think after this. It got rewrite after rewrite to get right.


	11. An Old Friend in a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury hears his friend is in Louisiana and makes a trip up to see her, however that means also seeing what her new life holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another title for this chapter could be Fury Meets Yon-Rogg Again. Seemed too generic though.

A ‘weekend’ trip back to Earth by Carol and Yon-Rogg seemed to be a growing trend. In return, Maria and Monica would take a ‘week’ vacation on Xandar once every few months, of which, neighbors on both planets thought nothing of the visitors after a while. A few Terrans on Xandar didn’t make anyone bat an eye and because of their skin, neither raised the alert of Maria and Monica’s neighbors. After the fall of SHIELD, Monica had departed NASA to work for the Avenger’s space department. Of course, Fury made it clear to keep her mouth shut in regards to her now-otherworldly aunt. The man of course would pop in unexpected but none of his visits had yet to occur with Yon-Rogg in residence and neither woman wasn’t stupid enough to say anything about the Kree, instead only mentioning Carol and her visits.

Yon-Rogg was helping a few of the cousins expand Maria’s little office shed. It had been planned for a while but upon hearing about it, the man told them to come by on his second day there and he’d help. None of the human men in the Rambeau family looked away from the added strength he provided.

Maria was painting the front porch with Monica and Carol, the trip turning into a week full of planned repairs. Of course, the girls took the opportunity to cause a paint fight when Monica swiped at Carol’s arm. The crunch of gravel made them stop their laughing to see their old friend with hands on his hips starring in amusement. “Fury…” Carol grinned as she put her paint brush down.

“I thought you gave up paint ball and the color green?” He accepted her hug after she took a moment to try the paint on her body with a slight glow. “Heard about your little vacations back and forth, unfortunately work and everything with SHEILD and the Avengers made it impossible to come see you.”

She leaned in towards him as she smirked. “You could have called, that wasn’t just for world ending emergencies or a one-time deal. I would have probably lectured you but then we could have caught up. Speaking of lecturing, using my call-sign for your little pet project isn’t at all as flattering as you think it is.”

Fury chuckled, “I’ll remember that for next time.” He motioned to the house, “am I invited in or are we going to just stand around here? Just because I don’t come by and I send Maria all the damn NDAs doesn’t mean I’m a stranger. I know a good po-boy is Maria’s specialty.”

* * *

After a slight grumble by Maria about men and food, all three women headed inside. Maria and Monica scrubbed the paint off in the mudroom before the elder woman started making sandwiches. Carol had her back to the door as did Fury, the man going on about how his team of mighty heroes were possibly the biggest idiots in the world, barring a woman named after a spider.

“…all I said was that we needed some special people to help this damn planet.”

“Well maybe so but if they do more harm than good then they aren’t actually useful. To create an effective team, they must be able to work beyond the spotlight and do what is necessary without creating chaos.” Carol took a sip of sweet tea and set her glass down.

“She’s right!” Maria pointed at Fury before going back to grilling the shrimp on her indoor grill.

“Of course, she’s right, she’s Captain Marvel.” He motioned to the blonde.

* * *

Fury turned just as Yon-Rogg entered the room and quickly drew his weapon. “Stay where you are!”

“Terrans still think their weapons are superior?” The former commander asked his mate as he put his hands on her waist and kissed her cheek.

“Hmm, apparently.” She picked up the water from where it sat beside her glass of tea and handed it to him, of which he took gratefully.

Yon-Rogg didn’t bother even looking at Fury, who still held his weapon, and turned his attention to Maria. “The building is no longer falling apart, at least by Terran standards.”

“Then its fine.” Maria stated and turned the burner off. “Doesn’t need to withstand heavy bombardment.” She muttered about ‘Kree in-laws’ under her breath before going back to fixing the lunch.

Fury still hadn’t lowered his gun, “would someone tell me what the hell is going on? Why is this fucking bastard walking around and no one is batting an eyelash?”

A ‘merp’ was heard and most everyone looked down at Fury’s feet to see Goose sitting there. The alien cat just appearing out of nowhere but no one ever questioned the Flerken. Carol bent down and held out her hand, the Flerken immediately greeted her. “Hey there Goose. How are you doing girl?”

The Flerken took the head scratches before moving to Yon-Rogg, rubbing against his leg. “Vers…”

“We have a Flerken and you’re still wary of them.” She picked up Goose and held the single being in her arms. “Just be lucky she smells our blood-bond or you’d be Flerken-chow.”

“Terrans.” He muttered it under his breath.

* * *

Screaming kids made Monica smirk, “looks like Cynthia brought the kids back from the lake.” The front door banging open was quickly followed by Fury putting his weapon away, out of sight of the various children that flew into the kitchen to raid the fridge and cookie jar. Maria rolled her eyes as she watched her mother shake her head, Maria always giving a stink about the kids raiding the kitchen but never said anything.

“Kitty!” Taylor immediately made a bee-line for Carol and the Flerken.

“Careful Taylor, she’s a really smart cat.” Carol let the girl pet the Flerken and Goose just seemed to eat up the attention the girl was giving her. She jumped down from the heroine’s arms and rubbed against small legs, accepting all the love that came her way. “Well look at that. Seems like Pancho is going to be good to have around one day.”

Yon-Rogg flicked her behind her ear, “watch it.”

Taylor walked over to Yon-Rogg and looked up at him, with expecting eyes. No words were exchanged but he picked the girl up and held her, her arms wrapping around his neck. Carol smiled and punched his arm softly, “not helping my baby fever!”

“Baby fever?” It was nearly shouted by all three human adults in the kitchen.

Maria looked at her friend expectantly, “I’m sorry, what did you just say?”

“We’re talking kids, well we’ve talked kids.” The blonde shrugged and ran her hand down Yon-Rogg’s back. “Fortunately for his embarrassment, that’s not something we can talk about with others. To be fair though, have you seen him?” She looked at Yon-Rogg, “makes me want a baby at least five times a day.”

“Vers…” her name brought a simple warning and she smiled at him, understanding in her eyes.

* * *

Fury just starred at them and looked around to see the kids before speaking. “What the hell is going on?”

Monica shrugged, “it’s a Kree thing.”

“Thank you.” Carol motioned to her niece, “finally someone gets it.”

“I hate that term!” Maria stated while laying out sandwiches in front of the kids.

Yon-Rogg readjusted Taylor, not willing or feeling like putting her down, while accepting the plate of food Maria handed him. The girl went about eating while he spoke, “I’ll explain in terms simple enough for Terran understanding. Kree blood-bind their mates, well most Kree do at least. It’s a two-way exchange but to save her life, I was forced to give her my blood and doing so created a blood-bound of me to her. It would take years but eventually I would become possessive of her to the point my devotion would be solely towards her. When you encountered me on Mar-Vell’s ship, she had just broken free of everything she’d been molded to, so anger was easier than possessiveness. Despite that anger, she would have never died by my hand.”

“During the Xandarian-Kree peace talks someone mentioned him and it was like an instant jolt. I bought his slave price then let him wallow for a while and make an attempt to get back to Hala. In the middle of all that I was hurt and after twenty-six years, that possessive blew up on him. Been by my side ever since,” she rubbed the arm that was around Taylor, “but like any couple we have stuff we’ve dealt with, stuff we’re still dealing with and a future we’re planning for.”

“Marathon sex included.” Maria stated.

Carol rolled her eyes, “I’ve apologized at least a dozen times already that you heard that. In our defense, that was just three months after our binding week, so it’s to be expected. Plus, we thought you two were out of the house.”

“Maybe if it was just a few hours I could believe that, but it was half a day.”

“We’re Kree!” She stated as if it was explanation to everything, “there’s a reason our binding week is an actual week! Technically it’s supposed to be longer but an emergency on Tra…”

“Tolox IX not Travip III, that was after.” Yon-Rogg stated while tearing a sandwich in half for the girl in his arms.” He’d long before realized that there was a lot Terrans spoke about and family life was one of them. Kree never spoke about family life outside of the bonded couple unless medical intervention was required.

“Tolox IX, thank you. The emergency caused us to have to check out early from our island rental and return to normal life.”

* * *

Fury shook his head, “and this is normal for you?”

“Yep.” Monica chuckled as she ate. “Uncle is still getting used to us though.”

“You were never given permission to use that term.” Yon-Rogg stated adamantly while moving around the kitchen to put the empty plate in the sink. “The children were allowed due to inability to pronounce my name. You have a completed vocabulary so use it accordingly.”

“I thought my Avengers had issues. This is a whole different level of messed up.”

“It’s a Kree thing.” Carol shrugged and took Taylor when Yon-Rogg handed her off, leaving to use the facilities. “I’d ask if you wanted to come see Xandar like these guys, but I get the idea you have too much to do.”

The man merely starred, “damn right I do. I’d question your choices but you’re the only one I don’t question. Too smart for your own good but smarter than most humans.”

“Higher brain function.” She motioned to her head, “Kree-level intelligence now.”

Maria sighed at her friend, “you were always a bit too smart.”

“True.” She weighed the comment by moving her head back and forth slightly.

“Uncle go?” Taylor looked up at her adopted aunt.

She shook her head, “just to the bathroom. Even uncles have to use the potty.”

“Oh okay.” She continued to eat her sandwich like it was a normal day without interruption.

Maria looked around, “well I guess I should get started cooking since we have a guest.”

“I think you mean three guests.” Fury mentioned and the woman looked at the soldier.

“Carol isn’t a guest, she’s family and he goes where she does. You’re my only guest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think of this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Explain...


	12. Future Family and Family Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Carol and Yon-Rogg start the process to have a child, a unexpected visitor causes Yon-Rogg to realize how important Carol is to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people were asking for this and so it appeared.

Carol found herself starring at the pad in her hands unsure of what to say. The visiting reproduction specialist from Diador insisted on going over all the options available to her and Yon-Rogg. Of course, all the options being given weren’t the ones they had previously discussed when talking about having a kid. Yon-Rogg listened patiently but even she could tell her mate was tired of hearing options like ‘refined genetic selection’ and ‘portable gestation chamber’ as if her being the naturally conceiving, gestating mother was out of the question.

“…best of everything.” The specialist smiled at them. “You merely select a procedure and time and we can have a viable embryo gestating within hours.”

Yon-Rogg put a hand on Carol’s leg to catch her attention. “Whatever conception and gestation method my mate desires are the ones we will choose.”

“As family building is deeply intimate and not shared with outsiders among the Kree, we’ll just have our blocks removed today.” She handed the pad over the specialist. “I’d like this family growth to be only between the two of us.”

The specialist merely starred as if unsure of what to say. “Milady, surely you understand that with even a fraction of Terran genetics involved, it is dangerous?”

“I’m half-Terran, do you suppose there’s something wrong with me?” She raised an eyebrow, “I’m sure if there are some weak Terran markers, as you suggest, my mate’s superior genetics will eliminate them.” She placed her hand on Yon-Rogg’s against her leg. “After all, forgetting about the albinism trait, he is the finest Kree specimen I have ever come across. I’m sure our child will inherit that genetic superiority.”

* * *

Once the woman was gone, Carol sat back against the couch and groaned. Yon-Rogg sat beside her, having seen the woman out, and rubbed her hand between his two. “She overstepped…”

“I know. I was trying not to blast her into the wall.” She turned her head against the couch back and smiled. “That said, she did remove the blocks like we asked.”

Yon-Rogg nodded and pulled her into his arms. “A simple scan can show when my reproductive processes have returned to optimal levels, how will we know with your Terran-based biology?”

“Trust me, you’ll know.” She relaxed against him and let him hold her hand in his against his chest. “You, my loving Kree mate, will know.”

He found out three weeks later when her loud string of multi-lingual foul words in the very early morning hours woke him from a dead sleep. Of course, after assurances from Carol that she was not in fact bleeding to death at the sight of vast amounts of blue blood across the bed and bathroom, he’d wondered how Terrans had survived as a species for so long. Unlike Kree females who never released their eggs or blood from their bodies during reproduction, the amount that had left his mate horrified him. It was clear that between the two, Kree were the more advanced and dominate species.

* * *

Six Months Later

* * *

Carol was enjoying her hand at cooking a new recipe Soren had sent her when the door to their home chimed. She chuckled remembering the week before when Nova Prime had sent the Kree with enough infant goods that he’d actually needed help opening the door. She sprayed her hands clean of the flore flour and headed to the door.

“I swear if you accept another gift…” her words died in her throat when she opened the door to see a Kree other than her mate. In fact, the Kree at the door should have never left Hala and it worried her. She backed up as her former Starforce general entered her home. Carol remembered him only in passing but he’d been at her cadet trials, had been there when she had gained her warrior status. He’d only spoken to Yon-Rogg briefly and out of earshot from her, her mate telling her to drop the topic when she insisted he tell her what the general had told him.

The Kree stopped after he was inside and the door shut behind him. “I thought you had joined The Collective. I expected my son but instead I find you here, alive, like he always stated you were. Tell me girl, are you the reason my son is disgraced and dead? You followed him like a bloodhound pup. Always eager for his attention, no matter what he asked.”

“I don’t answer to you, I’m not Starforce anymore.”

“You will answer me!”

He grabbed her around her neck and Carol groaned, raising her fist only to remember the inhibition disk at the base of her ear. They’d worried the power within her would harm their unborn child so she reluctantly agreed to another disk. She remembered that Kree code stated an innocent life was to be protected so she looked into the purple eyes that looked back at her. “Murder me and you murder an innocent Kree child.”

Like she expected him to do, he looked down at her belly that was just starting to swell with the life she held within her. He unhanded her and pushed her down onto the couch. “That child is all that saves your life this moment. Tell me, was my son right and one of his team committed treason? Did you stand by and do nothing, running away when you should have joined The Collective?”

“Yon-Rogg returned to Hala without me to tell the Supreme Intelligence everything, why would you think he’d be disgraced or dead?”

The man grabbed her throat again, “I searched for him in the slave markets and all that is recorded is that he was sold to a high-born lady. All high-borns would have never even looked at him when marked as disgraced, even more so an albino. The slavers killed my son and I will have blood atonement. Be it you or another so tell me what happened that day!”

* * *

The sound of a weapon engaging made the man still and Carol smirked. “Unhand my mate this instant or I will not hesitate to protect what is mine.”

“Yon-Rogg.” The man stood and turned upon letting Carol go.

“General Tal-Cor, you once swore never to leave Hala so why are you here?”

Tal-Cor put a hand out towards Yon-Rogg, “my son…”

Yon-Rogg didn’t lower the weapon but his attention diverted to Carol. “Vers?”

“I’m fine.” She stood up and accepted the hand he held out, pulling her behind him for a change. He kept his hand on her waist from behind and turned his attention to his father.

“You come into my home and dare to harm my mate and my child, why?”

“Son, I have searched everywhere…” the general motioned to Carol, “she refused to tell me what I wanted to know. You can see she’s unharmed, which begs the truth of what happened that day that lead to your…”

“Whatever happened that day is between my mate and I.”

Tal-Cor grew angered if his expression was anything to go by. “You are my blood! I gave you life and you can always find another mate but I…”

“She is my blood-bound mate.” Yon-Rogg spoke finitely. “Something you can’t begin to understand. I would sooner see you scattered among the stars then allow you to harm her more than you already have. My child grows within her and knowing my brothers as I do, that child is the last of your bloodline. Instead of respecting her and bestowing the honor she is due, you treat her like a slave.”

* * *

Vers put a hand on his arm. “Yon-Rogg don’t do something you’ll regret.” She felt the battle within him. “There’s nothing he can do even if he knew the truth. We’re both disgraced and he would never expose that all that remains of his bloodline is soaked in disgrace. The mighty Starforce general will never speak of what he’s found because to do so would be to imply you were right and the Supreme Intelligence lied to everyone about their so-called all-powerful weapon.”

“Right as always my love.” He lowered the weapon and shut it down before placing it on the nearby table. “Do you want to know what happened that day?” Tal-Cor raised his eyebrow, expecting Yon-Rogg to start explaining. “Carol broke free of the lies the Supreme Intelligence created, discovering their powerful weapon encased in Kree skin was actually Terran-born. Taken when an accident caused her to absorb the very power source Mar-Vell was hiding from Starforce. Molded to be Kree by crafted lies, one too many caused the truth to be exposed.”

“I was the one who committed treason.” Vers stated proudly. “Then again, I was never Kree so technically I never actually committed treason against the Empire. Terran-born and Kree-created, now a weird hybrid of both with the power of a star inside me.”

“She forced me to return to Hala in disgrace but twenty years later bought my slave price. As my blood-bound mate, I can do no other than protect and serve her as she protects and serves me.”

Tal-Cor looked between them both. “So, you would rather live in disgrace than return to Hala?”

“The Supreme Intelligence would never allow me to return because I am more powerful than it is. I made an Accuser run in fear, do you really believe I wouldn’t cause chaos if I returned?”

* * *

The general gave a very subtle nod. “Very well. I came believing my favorite son was dead but now I find him alive with a continued bloodline.” Taking a step towards he watched as Yon-Rogg subtly pushed Carol further behind his body. “You were always favoring her and devoted to her greatness.”

“I was unknowingly becoming suspectable to our blood-bond. I was to create and mold her by order of the Supreme Intelligence but also mine to protect and push further. I created the warrior…”

“Noble-warrior-hero.”

“…that she is today.” He held onto Carol’s wrist. “Again, I would see any person dead, be they man, woman or child, then allow them to harm my blood-bound mate and child.”

“Is the child male?”

Carol smiled softly, “we’re opting not to know. Born without genetic intervention, this baby is ours to be surprised by. We opted to have a child with genetic intervention in a few years.”

“Terran whims.” Yon-Rogg stated as if it answered at least a dozen asked and unasked questions.

“Would you like to stay for supper?” Carol asked softly to the man who had threatened her only ten minutes before. She knew it was due to the belief Yon-Rogg was dead and she lived. She’d have done far worse if she thought her blood-bound mate was dead, she’d raze worlds to discover the truth.

“I’d be honored.” The man stated simply, relaxed for the first time since he arrived on Xandar.

Carol watched her mate’s posture relax, his mind settled to a point she didn’t feel anxiety any longer. If one didn’t know him, they’d never think he’d relaxed but she knew him as if he was a part of her. Sitting down in one of the living room chairs, Yon-Rogg motion to the couch as he looked up at his father. Carol left them to talk about various things and realized as she continued her baking that perhaps both men had really misjudged the other.

It was another mistake the Supreme Intelligence made in thinking that loyal Starforce officers would believe all it stated. Yon-Rogg tried to tell the truth but the Supreme Intelligence made everyone believe he had been the one who committed treason instead of the weapon it had wanted to conceal. Now it seems family bonds made Tal-Cor rethink what the Intelligence stated.

It was exactly what Carol needed as she bided her time waiting until after her child’s birth to take down the very thing that commanded her creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it, love it or hate it.


	13. Before and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before and After Endgame, how Carol is impacted by why Thanos did. Spoilers for Engame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a few rewrites after watching Endgame.

* * *

BEFORE ENGAME

* * *

Carol woke to the feeling of something different, her entire body felt cold and she didn’t understand when her mate had curled against her back during the night. Opening her eyes, she put a hand on her near whale-size belly but scrambled to sit up when her hand met a flat abdomen. She tried not to scream but the absence of her growing child made it impossible. The scream should have brought her mate but Yon-Rogg didn’t come. Holding her arms around herself, Carol found herself in a living nightmare.

It took time but she found the energy to crawl from the bed and make her way to the small med bay that was in the ship. A simple scan showed no child existed within her womb but there were traces of a placenta. She fell onto the medical bay and starred at the data on the medical pad. It took even more time for her to stand and make her way to the bridge to rummage through the security files. She watched the screen as her mate had gotten out of bed to make breakfast but one second was standing at the counter and seconds later seemed to disintegrate before her eyes. She rubbed her upper arms, her body cold as realization settled over her. Yon-Rogg had always said he feared the day he’d leave her suffering an eternal winter, her blood going cold when their bond became one-sided once again.

Carol reached up and peeled the inhibition disk from behind her ear, letting the warmth of a star engulf her. It didn’t help the cold pain that engulfed her body but the warmth took the edge off. She would always feel what her mate called an eternal winter because he wasn’t there to share their bond. The fact their child was also gone was a knife being twisted a thousand times over. The child they had wanted gone like her mate, not a trace of him remained to help with her pain. The pain threatened to engulf her so she closed her eyes and took a breath, to allow Kree meditation to hold her as she gathered her love in a single image. Painfully, she imaged their training room and put him in that single room before backing out. Once the door was locked, she opened her eyes, a tear falling down her face as she realized she had to continue on cold and alone.

Trying to hail Xandar, she received nothing but silence and after a few moments, started receiving hails from dozens of planets. Intergalactic news feeds started reporting trillions missing and no cause as to why. A single hail made her realize her destination as she locked onto Fury’s hail. Despite what the hail could mean, she needed her friend if only for a moment.

* * *

AFTER ENDGAME

* * *

The funeral was beautiful and Carol tried to focus on the wake. It was near impossible when she felt the winter in her body starting to thaw. She saw Fury giving her the side eye when she kept checking her carotid pulse like she was checking to see if she was indeed alive. Despite being in the middle of talking to Sam and Steve, she couldn’t focus. Fury eventually interrupted with only a look at the men and took her arm, pulling her aside.

“What’s going on Danvers?”

“Blood bond.” She stated and dropped her hand, “it went cold like winter at the Decimation but now it’s like a warm sun on a summer’s day.” Carol looked up at her friend before looking out at the crowd. “I never told them I lost my mate and child. How could I when I’m supposed to be this superhuman being?”

Fury put a hand on her shoulder, “because it makes you more relatable, more human. How old was the kid?”

“I was pregnant and if you remember what Dr. Banner explained, only actually born beings could be returned. Every unborn being stay that way, unborn. I’ll return to my mate after five years of him being gone and have to explain what happened and why we don’t have the child we both wanted.” She wiped the corner of her eye, “it’ll be elation and horror all at once.”

“Look, you and I both know I trusted that bastard as far as I could throw him.” He watched her lips curl in humor partially, “but I want what’s best for you so get out of here and I’ll make some idiotic excuse. Just promise me you’ll stop by every once and while and say hello.”

She put her fist out and Fury bumped it with his own. “Will do.”

* * *

Her ship was still docked outside of the system where the Benatar had been. Carol landed in the cargo bay full of wariness, unsure of what she would find. The hallways spoke of living essence and not a ghost town. She entered the bridge and saw her mate at one of the stations, observing multiple news feeds that spoke of the return of billions after the loss. She paused in the doorway and waited, soaking in that image of her mate standing among her after years of being absent in her life.

There was little doubt he sensed her mixed emotions because he turned to her with a look of caution. Yon-Rogg looked her over before she all but ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Burying her face in his neck, he held her while she stood there determined to lose herself in his scent and warm arms. His fingers dug into the short strands of her hair and she had a hint of regret cutting it as she’d grown it out originally for him. Finally, the Kree spoke softly as if also afraid to break the moment.

“I disappeared like everyone else, didn’t I?”

“Yes.” Carol whispered into his neck. “You and the baby. It’s been five years, five years of eternal winter that almost consumed me some moments. I focused on the universe to keep from drowning.” Pulling away from his neck, Carol cupped his cheek and stared into his golden eyes with tears in her own. “I made some friends and we worked together to change everything but there were moments I’d rather have amnesia again on Hala for a moment with you then five years of freedom without you.”

Yon-Rogg brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. “Come with me.”

* * *

He led her to their bedroom and she nearly gasped when he put an arm around her as they stood at the crib in the corner. Inside the crib was a sleeping baby, a little tiny to account for premature birth but alive and thriving. “I was here suddenly and so was she, on the bed. It was just the two of us, but I knew you wouldn’t leave without explanation.”

“I thought…” Carol picked up the baby and held her. “We determined that only born beings could return as there were a billion reports on Earth about unborn children not returning. I guess she’s so unique…”

Yon-Rogg took the baby’s fist, “when I found her crying, alone by herself, she was glowing like you do when angry. She inherited your photon power; possible due to you being changed down to your blood source. I expect since she’s a piece of you then she was unique she couldn’t be unmade completely.”

“Did you name her?”

“I expected you had so I’ve only been calling her Little One.”

Carol released the baby into his arms and he held the newborn against his chest. “If she’d been Terran only, she wouldn’t have survived but she is mostly Kree so she thrived alone without me. It’s a father’s duty on Hala to name their child. What name have you decided?”

Yon-Rogg looked down at the baby and hummed silently before walking to the viewport. Holding the newborn with both hands he held her up to the viewport. “See these stars my daughter, you shall look upon them and know you exist from two different worlds. You shall have the name Terr-Hala, after your mother’s world of Terra and mine of Hala.”

“Terr-Hala.” Carol whispered as she watched them. “Terran Hala Danvers, not Terran or Kree but a weird mixture of both.”

* * *

Once the newborn was resting between them on the bed, the two lay content in silence. Carol sighed as she rested holding the baby’s tiny hand. Yon-Rogg backed up towards the edge of the bed and Carol wordlessly maneuvered herself to lay between the baby and against her mate. He put his arm around her middle and buried his forehead against the back of her neck.

“You cut your hair?”

“Hmm, I was mourning you and I kept thinking about how you’d run your hands through it.” She buried her back into his chest. “I’ll fix it tonight, take a filament capsule to make it grow out. It’ll take a week but it’ll be back to normal.”

“Tell me everything that has happened to you.”

Carol shook her head, “maybe one day but I’d rather focus on the here and now with you and not the past without you. I want to enjoy you and the daughter I thought I lost.”

“She has your eyes.”

“Hmm, well there’s little doubt she has your superior genetics.”

Yon-Rogg squeezed her hip, “you are far more superior to any Kree and I’m thankful you’re mine.”

"Me too." She gripped his hand and brought it up to her lips, holding it there as she starred at the newborn baby. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	14. Between Family and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly a year after Carol helped save the universe, she runs into some of her friends and finds herself having to defend them against her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little preview before Carol is called back to Earth for a celebration/memorial for it being a year after Endgame's events.

She’d made a promise to visit Earth every once and while but before she could return and reunite with her extended family, Peter and his crew found her. She got hailed by the Guardians midway through a rough evening when, despite her superior Kree genetics, Terr-Hala had Krylorian flu. Carol needed less sleep than her mate so she’d told him to rest while she bounced, rocked and tried to sooth the fussy baby. The near one year old wasn’t having it though and so Carol was forced to walk up and down corridors just to keep her from screaming bloody murder.

The hail made her return to the bridge and saw Peter Quill’s signature on the incoming message. She opened it and instantly was met with the face of her friend.

“Hey, sorry about the whole hailing without notice thing.” Peter paused when Terr-Hala voiced her displeasure at not being walked. “Is that a baby? You have a baby?”

“She’s nearly one.” Carol adjusted her daughter so the baby could rest on her hip. Soft brown eyes looked on while sucking her thumb. “What’s up?”

Peter shrugged, “just in the neighborhood, doing absolutely nothing and have a Kree cruiser at my back. Was hoping you’d be able to just you know,” he motioned a punch with his fist, “put them in their place.”

“I’m sure you did absolutely nothing.” It was stated with humor and disbelief.

The man wiggled his finger, “hey, the Kree aren’t exactly the universe’s friendliest species. I’m not the one in the wrong this time.” He motioned to himself. “All my team and I did was assist some traders but how was I supposed to know they were smugglers who stole from the Kree Empire. Honest mistake Captain, it was an honest mistake.”

“He’s right milady.” Thor appeared behind Peter’s chair, “we were nobly assisting what we thought were honest traders.” He softened at the sight of her, “I was unaware you had a child.”

She shuffled her daughter slightly and looked down at her. “Hmm, she vanished at the Decimation and returned after everything. She’s nearly one.”

* * *

A second hail made Carol put up her finger and Peter mimed zipping his mouth. She answered the hail and found herself face to face with her father-in-law. Since the Decimation, Yon-Rogg told her Tal-Cor stayed away from Hala. The Supreme Intelligence had lied to the general about what had happened in the universe and the man hadn’t bought it. So, to keep from being disgraced, the Kree had decided to start managing the training games that occurred a system over for cadets and newly-minted warriors.

“Honorable Father.” She bowed her head in deference before continuing with her long-held stubbornness. “There seems to be a misunderstanding yet you’re still pursuing my friends as if they’re criminals.”

Tal-Cor nodded back to her before speaking. “Your _friends_ ,” he spit the word out, “dared to aid smugglers.”

“Smugglers who acted like traders. How can you condemn my friends when they thought they were acting with honor? Were the actions not like that of the Kree? We are taught to aid the needy, protect the innocent and punish the unjust. I’m sure their audio data will tell you the smugglers were acting like traders. If proof could be provided…”

“To save my ship from your heavy hand and my blood line from witnessing my death, I’ll give you one chance. Tell your friends to hand over the audio data at once.”

She nodded and motioned to the screen, “Terr-Hala, say hello to your forefather.”

The baby girl waved her hand before going back to sucking her thumb. Tal-Cor smiled softly at the girl, “she grows every day. Is her color yours or her father’s?”

“Mine, no albinism.” Carol shifted her daughter once again. “I’ll have the audio data sent within ten minutes. Stand by.” She shut off the comm connecting her to her father-in-law and sighed.

* * *

Peter spoke after a few moments. “I thought you were human! You’re telling me you’re actually Kree?”

She waved him off, “I’m Terran-born, Kree-created. It’s a long and complicated story but biologically I’m a hybrid of both with the power of a star. My mind was wiped while I was on Hala and I don’t remember my life before that. Most things seem normal and familiar when I’m on Earth, so much so I can seem like I know what I’m doing. Despite all that, I was built up a Kree warrior and will always be part Kree. My mate is Kree and my daughter mostly Kree. That said, I don’t trust the Empire and would sooner be their enemy.”

“That didn’t seem like an enemy…”

“He’s my father-in-law, I have to speak Kree to a Kree general to get results. Just send the audio data and you’ll be free to go.” She rocked back and forth as Terr-Hala started to close her eyes. “He maybe a massive pain in the butt but he’ll honor is word. The word of a Kree warrior is a powerful thing.”

Thor nodded his head to her. “Thank you, milady.”

“Seriously? Thor we’ve fought a war together, you can call me Carol.”

Peter worked on sending the audio data. “So, this mate of yours, what’s he like?”

“Former Starforce commander, maybe if we can get you out of this mess you can meet.”

“Starforce…” Peter whistled and looked up at her, “pretty high up there. Been around the universe a few times to know you don’t want to tango with those guys.” He leaned back in his chair, “how’d you get him to leave the Empire?”

Carol smirked, “I fought him, sent him back to Hala in disgrace before buying his slave price twenty years later. It’s been true love ever since.”

* * *

A cleared throat made her turn to see her other half in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow as if asking what was going on but Carol just smiled at him. The former commander walked over and took the baby girl from her arms, nestling the small being they’d made against his chest. Terr-Hala cuddled up to her father and he rested his lips against her crown, pulling her thumb from her mouth as she continued to suck on it.

“Your friends needed help I presume?” He asked quietly and Carol reached up to brush back a strand of hair that fell across his forehead.

“Hmm, your father thinks they were assisting smugglers, but they weren’t. I handled it so there’s no firefight.” Carol watched as Terr-Hala’s head rested against her father’s shoulder, fast asleep in arms they all deemed safest for her. “You need a haircut; I’ll pull the clippers out later.”

“Focus on your own hair my love, I’ll worry about mine.”

“Still here.” Peter stated and they both looked up at the screen. “Don’t mind me, just continue being the strangest Kree I’ve ever met.”

Carol flipped the man off, “shut up Quill.”

“As you wish Captain.” The man looked over at one of the various stations of his bridge. “Looks like Daddy-dearest is backing off like you promised.”

“I’m not bailing you our next time.” She stated and the man smirked, “I mean it, I’ll leave you to the Empire.”

Peter shrugged, “one time too many?”

“I’ve saved your ass twice now, what have you done?”

“Fair.” The man put up his hands. “Well we should get going. That being said, Mr. Starforce, you got lucky with her.”

Yon-Rogg merely glared at the Guardian. “I thought you were leaving?”

“See, you can take the Kree away from the Empire but not the Empire out of the Kree. Peace out bros.” The comm shut down and Carol rolled her eyes.

* * *

“You get used to them after a while.”

Yon-Rogg pulled her close by her chin and kissed her. “I’ve learned to tolerate your family, that’s all that’s required of me. Any other Terran is just a nuisance.”

“Guess someone finally tired out.” Carol looked down at the baby in his arms. “Her fever broke about two hours ago so she’ll probably be back to normal soon.”

“You’re an abysmal patient, it stands to reason our daughter would test all our patience when sick.” He rubbed the baby’s back, “I never thanked you for giving me the daughter I desired.”

The heroine chuckled, “no need, I’d slaughter planets to keep her safe. She’s our baby, mine and yours.”

“Perhaps in a few years we could have another daughter.” His lips brushed the crown of dirty-blonde waves. “A sister so she doesn’t feel lonely.”

“Hmm, we’ll talk more on that later. Right now, I need sleep and if we’ve learned anything, when she sleeps than we sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	15. Avengers Assemble (Chapter 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol meets up with her Avenger Friends one year after the solemn victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1) Terr-Hala is physiologically mostly Kree so she grows like a Kree. She's one years old but acts like 18 months old.
> 
> 2) Next chapter we learn why the reunion is as it is. 
> 
> Bonus) Next chapter brings something huge and is hinted at in this chapter.

Since his return from the Decimation, Carol found getting Yon-Rogg to agree to anything was easier than ever. She had expected him to balk at the idea of another Terran reunion and need to be worn out from sex to even agree to a half day, but he surprised her. After requesting time to consider it, he’d agreed to go with her to meet those who had worked with her to save the universe. He’d also let it slip that he wanted their daughter to be exposed to Terrans so she didn’t think her mother odd in her multitude of non-Kree-like behaviors.

Their small flyer docked at the Avenger Compound as the sun rose across the sky, the structure rebuilt and just the same as Carol remembered it. Yon-Rogg was holding their daughter in his lap, one hand against her back as she sucked her thumb and slept. Carol watched as he set the flyer next to the Guardian’s ship and the Avenger’s quinjet. She stood up from her chair and accepted her daughter from her mate when he handed her off. Yon-Rogg set the ship to power down with only auxiliary power running, preparing for their stay.

“Perhaps after we could see Maria and Monica.” He suggested as he stood from his chair. “I know you miss them and wish to show off our daughter.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She looked down at the girl in her arms, surprised yet again at how fast her daughter had grown into a toddler. “I hate that she’s growing so rapidly.”

Yon-Rogg chuckled as he set several controls at their alert station, preparing to send them to their mobile pad.  “I’ve heard you say this at least a dozen times in the last two weeks.”

“Well it’s not fair that your superior genetics are making my baby grow faster than I’d like. I expected her to grow like a normal Terran baby not at the rate of Krees!”

“Vers, my love.” He cupped her face and smiled at her. “Terr-Hala can’t stay an infant forever, it is the way of life to grow. Rest assure we’ll have another child and you’ll have the infant years yet again one day.”

* * *

The rebuttal on her tongue died when an incoming comm sounded on his pad. He pulled it from his pocket and pressed accept upon seeing it was his father. Yon-Rogg almost snorted when the message popped up, his mate definitely did so. “Suits your brother for all his prejudice to be the father of an albino son.”

“Now, now my love.” He kissed her temple and cupped her chin with thumb and forefinger. “Be nice.”

“Taluth is the epitome of Kree stupidity.” She looked down at their daughter and grinned. “Guess we still are in the running for the best of the blood line.”

Yon-Rogg placed a gentle hand on their daughter’s head and leaned down to kiss her small temple. “She is the epitome of Kree superiority, followed closely by her mother.” He placed a gentle kiss on Carol’s lips. “I find myself loving you more with each passing day.”

“You’ve been saying that more.” He raised an eyebrow in question, “that you love me.”

Pulling the heroine closer, he brushed her cheek with his thumb while holding her face. “I left you suffering an eternal winter for five years with only saying it once. It’s true I’m Kree and not prone to such emotions but I realize now that I’m but a second in your lifetime. One day I will die and you will continue on with only the memories I leave you. So, if me uttering such simple words helps take even a century of winter from you, it’s a small price.”

“I don’t want to think about that, not so soon after…” she pressed her face into Terr-Hala’s crown and was silent.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He kissed her forehead and wiped away the tear from her eye. Sighing, he pulled back and looked at the two women in his life. “Why don’t I take you to this Terran party of yours? That’ll help you feel better.”

* * *

Wiping away a second stray tear she nodded, “it may help a little.”

“Do you remember the stealth mission on X-93? You don’t know how to go to a party and not have a good time.” He poked her nose and grabbed their bags from the shelf where she’d placed them earlier in the morning. “I clearly remember you dancing on the table and then trying to give Bron-Char a lap dance like you worked in a Pezykrillian brothel.”

“I was drunk and that was the first time I’d ever had Andalorian ale. How was I supposed to know that in Terrans it only takes an ounce to make us fall into a coma. In fact, if I hadn’t had your famous Kree blood transfusion, I’d have been no used to you.”

He pointed over his shoulder as they descended the ramp, “I do remember you being able to shoot the place up for sure.”

“Alright Commander, lay your superiority on me so I can learn a lesson.” She hit the control on her pad to put the ramp up.

“Remind me tonight and I’ll be sure to lay something on you.”

She smirked with a twinkle in her eye. “Promise?”

“I’m sure one of your friends are trustworthy enough to watch our daughter for the entire evening so I can give you some redirection.”

Carol grinned at him. “I’m sure one of them owes me a favor.”

* * *

They entered the Compound not to find a memorial like she expected but a full-on lunch party. Kids were running around while adults mingled or cooked in the communal kitchen, Carol saw Fury leaning against the counter next to Maria Hill and someone she never expected to see again: Natasha Romanoff.

“Captain Marvel in the house!” Peter Parker practically yelled and jumped up, putting his fist out for her to bump, which she did.

“Well look what the Flerkin dragged in.” Fury made his way over and accepted the hug she gave him.

“Hey, sorry we’re late. Apparently having a kid means one is never on time anymore.” She looked down at her wide-awake daughter, who seemed to be watching everyone with true Kree wariness.

Yon-Rogg shook his head slightly. “You don’t have a concept of time so don’t blame our daughter.” He took the toddler and held her. “Mummy’s being Terran again.”

“Har, har!” She punched his arm and turned back to her friends.

Natasha made her way over and hugged the heroine. “I heard you helped save the day.”

“Some would say you were the soul behind it.” Carol smiled and hugged her again. “How’d you…”

“Get here after sacrificing myself?” Natasha chuckled, “if you could believe it, I was in a red world of some kind and then there was a little girl. She just asked if I wanted to go home and when I said ‘yes’ I was suddenly here on the lawn. Cute little thing but just appeared and disappeared out of nowhere.”

* * *

Carol smiled, “well whoever she is, I’m glad she saved you.”

“I’m sorry,” the redhead looked at Yon-Rogg, “can I hold her? I love babies.”

“She’d have been Starforce if she’d been born Kree.” It was a simple statement from Carol, but it held a simple message between mates.

“Her name is Terr-Hala.” He handed the girl to Natasha and the Russian immediately started cooing.

“Hello Terr-Hala, you are so cute.” Natasha sat down in a nearby chair and spoke to the girl.

A chuckle made Carol grin again as Clint Barton made his way over with two bottles of beer. “You won’t get her back till you leave. Natasha could walk into a room and find the only baby there.” He handed Carol a beer, “nice to see you and I have to say, grunge is a good look for you.”

“I said the same thing.” Fury held up his own beer and she shot him a look.

“It’s just jeans and flannel.” The heroine pointed over her shoulder, “I just do it to annoy him. He prefers me in Kree green or dresses, for some strange reason.”

Yon-Rogg flicked her behind her ear. “Knock it off.”

“You knock it off.” She motioned to the kitchen.

"Vers…"

* * *

She motioned yet again, "go, I’m sure they have some alcohol that you’d approve of.” She looked over at Fury, “strongest stuff, I want him at least a millimeter into tipsy.”

“Baby daddy issues?” Clint asked with a chuckle.

“Former kidnapper turned commander turned traitor turned slave turned partner turned mate.” She stated and saw the expression of concern grow till Clint and Natasha stared at her like she had two heads. “Simple explanation, it’s a Kree thing.”

“Huh, and I thought all of us had issues.” Natasha stated before looking at Terr-Hala, the girl wanting to get down. “Oh, you want to get down. Can she walk?”

“She can hover too.”

Clint paused his bottle to his mouth before chuckling and pointing. “Cute, I see what you did there.”

“No, I’m actually serious.” She knelt down on the floor next to the chair where Natasha held the baby’s hands. “Terr-Hala, can you fly like Mommy?” She put her hands out, “fly like Mommy.”

The baby rose off the ground and glowed with a slight silver sheen right into the heroine’s arms. The blonde just praised her daughter as she held her, joining in her giggles.

“Damn and I thought them walking was dangerous as a parent.”

“Such a good girl.”

“Fa!” The girl proclaimed as Carol put her down, instantly seeing her father a few feet away once pointed out by her mother. She toddled her way over to him and he picked her up, holding her while speaking to her softly.

* * *

Lunch was served and then some of the kids decided to challenge adults to dance contests. Carol found herself on the couch, sitting on Yon-Rogg’s knee while judging dances. Lila and Cassie challenged the leader of the Guardians last to a dance off. The room was full of laughter and smiles as the two girls were killing it.

“Go Cassie, go Lila.” A lot of the adults were cheering while Peter just groaned, throwing up his hands.

“I give up, who could win against these two.” He waved the two off.

“Did you really save Xandar with a dance off or were you just lying?” Cassie asked while slapping Lila’s hand.

Carol snorted, “he actually did, I saw the footage.”

“Come on, you have to have some moves.” Lila pulled on her hand. “You’ve been to a dozen planets.”

“Technically, I’ve been to over three hundred.” She stated as she stood. “I don’t know if me dancing is possible, I am part Kree after all.”

Lila leaned over to Cassie and whispered in her ear before the second girl nodded with a grin. “Well then we’ll take pity on you and put on something you’d recognize, as old as it is!” Cassie giggled as she played with her phone before No Doubt’s Just a Girl started playing.

“Oh yeah!” Clint stood from where he leaned against the counter, taking Laura’s hand. Natasha grinned as did Peter also joined in with the dancing. Pepper dissolved into laughter as she picked up Morgan and started dancing with the others.

The music made most of the room to dance, the exception being the aliens in the room. Drax, Nebula, Rocket, Yon-Rogg and Thor all were dancing. Fury was even tapping his foot while Maria Hill danced with the group. Peter Parker shook his head and pulled out his phone to film it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you figure out the hint, well give me your theories.


	16. Avengers Assemble (Chapter 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are given a huge surprise while trying to celebrate Tony's life. Carol receives some heartbreaking news.

The sounds of merriment bound across the compound in a strange echo even as Carol stood against the wall of the small balcony that was attached to her assigned room. Yon-Rogg’s arms silently went around her as she gazed up at the sky full of stars. He kissed her neck and pulled the blanket she wore around her arms further. It was a pointless gesture as she merely had to think of warmth and her body could heat to that of a sun, but it spoke of his love and devotion. Simple things that most Kree would see as pointless were things he did for her because the human part of her craved the attentiveness.

“Redirected enough?” He asked in a whisper against her cheek and she chuckled as she leaned into him.

“Hmm, enough to last a week or two.” She grinned as he pulled her closer into his embrace. “Do you ever think we’ll stop craving each other?”

Yon-Rogg hummed as his nose traced the shell of her ear. “I think I will crave you till my dying breath. Would I miss the physical unions if abstinence was required? Yes, as there is so much fun to be had,” both of them chuckled, “but your company and our bond has sustained me for years and would sustain me till the last moment.”

“How long do you think that will be?”

“I don’t know.” He turned her to face him and cupped one cheek. “Kree have either fallen in battle or quietly retreated to their families after a long career. No one has ever said how long we live. I can certainly say I will be yours for a few hundred years but even that is an uncertain number.” Pulling her to him, he laid a kiss on her forehead. “However long we are bound, I will know I serve the most worth of all Kree and I will not leave you without memories and our children.”

Carol nodded and curled against his chest. “I just looked at Pepper and saw my future. Alone without my bonded and with only memories and a future blizzard. I’ve experienced that and I don’t want to ever experience that again.” She wiped her eye with one hand, “as much as I know it’ll come.”

“Vers.” His voice made her look up, meeting his golden eyes. “I’d rather a moment of war with you than never having discovered you on this backwards planet.”

Leaning up she kissed him softly. “Me also.”

* * *

Giggling made them both turns, expecting to see one of the children that were supposed to be in bed. Instead they saw a girl with blonde locks down her back and golden eyes half-hiding behind the wall. She saw them and tucked tighter while still giggling. Carol knelt down by the open doorway and watched her emerge just a fraction. Yon-Rogg did the same before reaching out to grasp the little hand that laid against the wall.

“Come here Little One. You won’t be hurt so why do you hide?”

The girl smiled and put a finger to his lips, golden eyes meeting golden eyes. “Shh, it’s a secret.”

“What is?” Carol knew she was looking at her own future child, the eyes and demeaner stated as such. “You’re our little girl aren’t you? From the future?”

The girl shook her head while grinning and her body started to hum, a similar golden sheen as Carol in her binary form. She put a finger to her lips and snapped her tiny fingers, disappearing within a nanosecond. Carol watched Yon-Rogg chuckle before he stood and helped her up.

“That child is all you my love, except for the eyes.”

“Well she can keep secrets like her father.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, “that certainly wasn’t Terr-Hala so we must have another daughter one day.”

The man hums softly and pulls her tighter. “Good, I want a dozen daughters to spoil.”

“A dozen is ten too many.”

* * *

Silence seemed to blanket the compound instantly and Carol concentrated on the silence. A sudden gunshot had her lifting off the balcony and flying towards the sound. It took her to the Infirmary and she found a standoff between over a dozen people, at least three were aiming weapons at the bed where an unconscious Tony lay with Pepper fussing. Giggling made Carol turn to see the small girl behind her, a finger to her lips like it was a secret. She was gone within a second just as she had been moments before on the balcony.

Too many questions and too many voices made Pepper finally look up and yell. “HEY! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!”

It was Natasha that finally spoke, “we’re just confused on how Tony suddenly appeared out of nowhere after dying.”

“My daughter helped him.” Everyone turned to look at Carol, “just like she helped you.”

“Your daughter?” Pepper’s voice was soft as she moved around the bed. “How do you know?”

Carol shrugged, “just a feeling. After all, she appeared to us a few moments ago after probably bringing Tony here. I’m guessing she helped Natasha too.” Her attention went to the former assassin. “About seven, long blond hair and gold eyes.”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“She has her father’s albino trait; gold eyes are an albino trait in Kree and it’s also genetically found in families. His nephew is albino also.” Carol shrugged, “she has to be from the future as my current daughter has brown eyes.”

Pepper hugged the heroine, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome but I didn’t do anything.”

“You’ll raise a selfless little girl, that’s plenty to be thankful for.”

* * *

A groan made everyone’s attention turn back to Tony, they watched him blink softly awake. Pepper made her way over and rested a hand on his chest. “Pepper?”

“Hey, don’t move too much. Your body took a beating.”

“I bet, we defeated a Titan.” He groaned and looked around, settling on Natasha. “You’re supposed to be dead.” His next words were joined by a haunted look. “I’m supposed to be dead.”

Natasha chuckled, “we can make that a reality if you don’t want to be alive.”

“Just try it.”

“I could.”

“Har, har.” He sat up slightly, “how am I here? Where is here?”

Clint chuckled, “the new compound, a year after your death and our party. Pepper said something about you never wanting a memorial unless it was a party.”

“Sounds about right.”

“As for how, well we leave that to Captain Marvel. Apparently, her kid decided you needed to stay alive and brought you back. Nat too.”

Tony looked over at Carol, “you have a kid?”

“My future kid. I only have one kid right now and she can’t do what my other kid did.”

“Time travel?”

Carol chuckled and crossed her arms. “Well technically I am part star and dead stars form blackholes. Blackholes have the potential to become temporal vortexes. If my kid is part star, theoretically she could travel via a generated temporal vortex.”

“Math sounds right.” He laid back down, “don’t want to think too hard right now.”

“Alright everyone back to their rooms.” Pepper clapped her hands and pointed to the door, “you can question him in the morning after he’s rested.”

* * *

They dispersed and Carol returned to her quarters where Yon-Rogg had retired to bed. She changed from her normal clothes into her tank top and shorts. Climbing into the bed, she snuggled up to her lover as he wrapped his arm around her. Observing him quietly, Carol brushed back one of the curls that laid against his forehead. Memorizing his face, the heroine pushed aside the fact that he’d one day leave her.

“Vers go to sleep, you’re disturbing my sleep by obsessing over whatever is one your mind.” He spoke with a groggy tone.

“Sorry.” She kissed his cheek and laid her head against her pillow and closed her eyes.

His hand snuck under her tank top and she felt him kiss her forehead. “You’re alright my love, just sleep.”

* * *

The next morning the two stood packing their belongings in their bags when a knock on the door made Carol turn to the open doorway. She found Fury waiting patiently as she adjusted Terr-Hala on her hip. Yon-Rogg took the infant from her and nodded his head towards her friend. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before heading over to the older gentleman. Fury turned towards the hallway and Carol following him into the open space.

“What’s up?”

“As you know, I keep an eye on several people due to their attachments to the Avengers and their allies. Your husband mentioned something about visiting Louisiana after this, so I assume you plan to visit Maria and Monica.”

She nodded and folded her arms, “yeah, been a while since I’ve seen them.”

“Sorry that you have to learn this way.” He sighed and put a hand on her arm. “When Monica disappeared with the others, Maria went into shock. She ended up having a heart attack and died.” He sighed, “when Monica returned, she was met with a horrifying truth that her mother had been dead for five years.”

Carol looked down at the floor, “where is she buried?”

“On her property behind the barn.” He sighed and pinched his nose. “I didn’t want you to find out this way but its better than discovering when you arrived in Louisiana.”

“Thanks for letting me know Nick.”

He nodded, “let me know if you need anything.”

* * *

She returned to her room and sat on the bed, silent and distant. Yon-Rogg put their daughter down and knelt down in front of her. Carol looked at his face for a few moments before leaning into him, sobs erupted from her as she hugged him. The former commander held a hand against her head while the other rubbed circles across her back.

“What’s wrong my love?”

“Monica disappeared during the Decimation and it caused Maria to have a cardiac event. She didn’t survive the event and I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.”

“Shh my love. She wouldn’t want you to grieve over her. We never saw eye to eye, but I know she would rather you remember her as she was and not focus on her death.” Pulling back from her, Yon-Rogg brushed her tears away and kissed her forehead. “What can I do for you?”

“Just hold me.”

“Of course.”

Terr-Hala toddled over to her and Carol gently picked her up. The girl curled into her chest and started sucking on her thumb. The heroine smiled down at the being they had created and admired her perfection. Carol looked up at her other half, “she would have loved Terr-Hala.”

“Anyone who meets her find themselves captivated by her. I’m sure Maria wouldn’t have been any different.”

“I’m Monica’s godmother and I had hoped that Maria would have been Terr-Hala’s.” She sighed and kissed the small forehead of her firstborn. “I should ask Monica if she’d like the honor.”

Yon-Rogg stayed kneeling, “I assume that is a Terran concept but if it about honor, I could think of no one better than Monica.”

“I love you.”

He chuckled and squeezed her hand, “as I love you.”


	17. Five Years Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping ahead almost five years, we see Carol being a wife and mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost five years ahead and we see everyday life for the heroine.

It was a cloudy day that Carol found herself standing behind a tree observing the lone funeral from a distance. The graveyard was empty save the funeral of a man that only had six attendees, making it all the easier to blend into the background. The last funeral she’d attended had been on Davryes III and had been for a high ranking official, where she’d worn a blue dress as was customary on the planet. That day she wore a black suit that she’d worn for Tony Stark’s funeral, abide an unnecessary funeral due to her daughter’s futuristic actions.

The funeral broke up and she watched the attendees leave, allowing her a moment to slip over to the coffin that sat undisturbed. The grave attendant hadn’t lowered it yet, so she put the rose she held on the top of the coffin. It was a meaningless gesture, one due to custom instead of emotion. Sighing, she thought about all the words she could say and instead decided to talk about what she knew she needed to say.

“Hi Dad, it’s Carol. Not the Carol you threw out of your house when I joined the Air Force, she died. I’m sure you didn’t seem shocked when they showed up at your door to tell you I died. I always did seem to fall short in every expectation you had of me. Hell, I’m sure if I told you I was on another planet with the elite warriors and married into the highest ranks that existed on that planet, you’d just tell me to stop embarrassing you. Don’t worry, I can’t do that now.” Carol sighed and fingered her crystal necklace. “I’m happy though Dad. Saving the universe, stopping war and aggression, it’s my job. I have an amazing, supportive husband and we have a little girl, Terran, who’s turning five next week. His family is a little nuts and war crazy, but they tolerate me more than you ever did. Which is saying something as their militaristic and Kree, not that you understand what that mea…”

“Can I help you?” Carol whipped around suddenly to see a middle-aged man picking up a suit coat from a chair. He took a few steps towards her and blinked a few times. “Carol?”

“Hi Steve.”

He shook his head, “how are you alive and unchanged? You look like you did in the photo at your funeral? That was over twenty years ago.”

She smiled as she shrugged, “good genes.” Carol looked behind her when she felt a wave of curiosity and saw her mate waiting with their daughter in his arms. Turning back to her brother she smiled at him. “It was good seeing you Steve. I came to pay last respects.”

“You should come home, see everyone.”

“It’s better I don’t. After all, I’m supposed to be dead and as you stated, I haven’t aged.” She shrugged at him. “Don’t worry though, I’m happy.”

* * *

Running made her turn suddenly and catch the little girl that ran to her. “Mummy, Father says we need to go.” Terr-Hala wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck. “Plus, I’m hungry.”

Carol chuckled, “how about I make Crei-Fe for lunch?”

“With Pici Berries?”

“With Pici Berries.” She kissed the blonde crown and turned back to see her brother watching her intently. Instead of staying for answers, she turned away and started walking towards Yon-Rogg.

Terr-Hala looked at the man her mother had been talking to, “who is he?”

“Just someone from Mommy’s past, I’ll tell you about him one day when you’re older.”

“I’m four, on Solix One that’s an adult.”

“Maybe but on Terra, Hala and Xandar, that’s four so you’ll have to wait.” Carol looked back once she stopped at the tree and saw her brother watching her. She put Terr-Hala down and met her mate’s eyes. “Take her to the flyer, I’ll me you in orbit.”

Yon-Rogg looked over her shoulder at the man starting to walk their way. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She leaned in and kissed him before looking down at Terr-Hala. “Father’s going to take you to the flyer, and I’ll meet you on the ship. Once we’re in flight, I’ll make you lunch.”

* * *

Once the two had left the area, Carol turned around to see her brother a few feet away. He motioned towards the direction of her mate and daughter. “Is that your husband and daughter?”

“Yes.”

“May I meet them?”

“Steve don’t take this the wrong way but,” she took a step towards him. “I never intended for you to actually see me today. I died by a lake over thirty years ago and while I’m still walking around, I’ve changed in small ways and in other, larger ways.” Placing a hand on his arm she smiled. “Remember me as the daredevil little sister you had, it’s better that way. I hope you have a good life with your family, but this is the last time you’ll see me.”

“Carol don’t do…”

She backed away from him and smiled, “I have to.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Oh, but I do.” Lighting her hands, she watched her brother take a few steps back as her whole body lit up in her binary form. A quick motion and she shot herself into space, knowing he watched with fascination and horror.

* * *

Lunch was a loud affair because a meal with a four year old, be she Kree or Terran or both, noise was to be expected. Placing the Sovaxian equivalent of pancakes on the table before her daughter, smothered in berries from the Xandarian market, Carol sat down with soup for her mate and herself. Yon-Rogg shook his head silently as he watched his daughter devour the mountain of sugar.

“Don’t worry.” Carol bumped his arm with her own. “I made the batter with Troci flour and Bres milk, both have high levels of protein and vitamins. She just thinks she’s getting a treat.”

“That’s hardly going to make me feel better.” He reached over and tapped their daughter’s hand when she shoved food in her mouth with her hand. “Terr-Hala, you will use your utensils not your hands. If I see it again, you’ll find your meal will be disposed of.”

The little girl nodded while picking up her food, “yes Father.”

“Good girl.” He rubbed her hair back and picked up his spoon. “How are you feeing my love? I know today wasn’t the easiest of days.”

Carol reached her hand out and held the hand that rested on the table. “It’s not like I feel a real loss. My father was emotionally abusive at best, thought I should be learning knitting and housework with other girls instead of playing sports and being in the military.” She leaned over and kissed his hand. “Just best to close this chapter on my human life.”

* * *

Yon-Rogg was silent for a few minutes before speaking. “My father mentioned in a communique that one of his cruisers is going to be playing war games with the Nova Corps next week. After both cruisers are going to be rendezvousing on Balisiq IV for food and drinks. He asked if you’d be among the Nova Corps participating.”

“Nova Prime hasn’t asked me to, at least so far.” She looked over at her daughter to catch the girl slowly pulling her hand from her mouth, knowing eyes looking down. “Terr-Hala, what did your father say about using your hands?”

“Not to.” The girl looked about as guilty as any child could after doing something she knew she shouldn’t.

The heroine stood up and took the child’s plate, disposing of the food in the compactor. “If you’re still hungry you can have soup, otherwise you can go wash your hands and start your after-lunch education program. Are you still hungry?”

“Yes.” Terr-Hala’s voice was low, full of emotion and her eyes were full of unshed tears.

Despite often finding himself at the mercy of his desire to please her every moment of every day, Yon-Rogg pulled is daughter’s chin up with his fingers. “Wipe the tears away. You’ve been told not to use your hands multiple times before today and yet you still choose to do so. There will be no more warnings after today. Next time your mother or I see it, your meal will be forfeited without substitute. You’re lucky that your mother and I have been lenient with you thus far, if you were in your Forefather’s presence, he would have done much worse than dispose of food.”

Small hands wiped away tears as she nodded. “Yes sir.”

“If he lays a hand on her, he will feel my wrath with no warning.” Carol stated between clenched teeth while placing a bowl of soup and a spoon before her daughter.

“My father didn’t lay a hand on me and I doubt he’d lay one on her.” He rubbed her arm when she sat. “He gave me nothing but a protein block for a few days after I’d been warned once and still used my hand. Those three days of protein blocks made me remember to never use my hands again.”

* * *

Taking a sip of water, the heroine finally relaxed. “Just so we’re clear.” She watched as her mate went about eating his soup in silence. “Are you upset with me for threatening your father.”

“No.” He shook his head just once.

“Then what’s wrong? I can feel you’re unsettled.”

Yon-Rogg sighed and set his spoon down. “I just find it frustrating that even after five years you can’t trust my father even a fraction. He hasn’t given you any reason to mistrust him, yet you threaten him at a moment’s notice.”

“Well excuse me if I don’t have a reason to trust the people who still work for the Kree Empire and the Supreme Intelligence.” She pushed back her chair and grabbed her bowl, heading to the compactor. “You seem to forget that they kidnapped and brainwashed me for six years of my life.”

Yon-Rogg rubbed his daughter’s arm. “Go finish your education program.”

“But I’m not done with my soup.”

“I’ll bring you something to eat in a short while.”

"But..."

He nodded to the door, "I won't ask again Terr-Hala, you leave when I ask you to."

"Fine." The girl got up, heading out of the room.

* * *

Standing, Yon-Rogg collected both bowls and spoons and headed over to the counter. “I won’t have you exposing our daughter to our past deeds.”

Carol chuckled darkly. “You mean your past deeds. You should be lucky I care so much that I don’t mention her father was the one that brought me to Hala, changed me via blood transfusion and made sure I stayed brainwashed.”

He turned Carol around and pointed to her. “I understand that it will take centuries for you to forgive me for my part in taking you from your planet and keeping you from remembering your past. That is if you ever forgive me at all but as I’ve told you a dozen times, I won’t apologize for saving you by giving you my blood. If I hadn’t, you would have burned alive and you have enough knowledge of Terran biology to know that’s true.”

“I forgave you a long time ago Yon. I tolerate your father for your sake and Terr-Hala’s but that doesn’t mean I have to trust him. Don’t tell me if he laid a finger on our daughter you wouldn’t take a blaster to his head. You nearly did so when I was pregnant…”

“It was my right. He entered my house and laid a hand on my mate.” Yon-Rogg nearly yelled and his eye bore into hers. “And if you must know, if he laid a finger on my child then he wouldn’t even be given a chance to rethink his actions before his corpse was littered among the floor of where he stood.”

Reaching her hands up to cup his face, Carol brought his head down so their foreheads rested together. His breathing became equal as their emotions calmed between them both. “I trust you and I love you but that’s it. No other Kree besides you and our children will have my trust. Please don’t ask that of me ever again.”

“I’m sorry I asked.” He kissed her forehead and brought her close to his body, rubbing her back as Carol rested in his arms. “I love you.” A kiss followed on her temple and then her neck and shoulder, the latter revealed by her tank top.

* * *

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned her head back with a smile. “I worried you’d become complacent with a mate and child, but I can see the mighty Kree Commander still lives under the surface.”

“I protect what is mine to protect. A threat to you or our child is one I will deal with in a very horrific manner. Don’t ever think me complacent Vers or you might find yourself questioning the person you sleep against when something happens you aren’t expecting.”

“Good.” She kissed him chastely and pulled away. “I bonded with a former Kree Commander and I expect to stay bonded to one till one of us is killed or dies of natural causes.”

He chuckled softly as he got to work cleaning up the remains of their meal. “You are nothing like a Kree mate.”

“Too Terran?” She pushed their chairs in and quickly pulled out a packet of cookies from one of the many crates of food she stocked up on while planet-side.

“If that was the only issue, it would be easily resolve with a blood transfusion.” He stated and looked over at her. “What are you doing with those sweet foods?”

“What?” She asked around the cookie in her mouth. “I’m giving a couple to our daughter since you sent her from the room before she could finish her meal.”

“Sweets aren’t food. I planned to give her some fruit and meal bread, not whatever you have there. Terrans are known to give their children far too many sweets, that’s one of your issues.”

* * *

Carol huffed and put the cookies up. “Fine, I’ll give her some later with Bres milk to offset the sugar.”

“How you have lived this long with your incredibly poor diet astounds me.” He wiped his hands and leaned against the counter. “On the topic of our previous conversation, my father asked me if I wanted to participate with him during the war games. I told him I’d think on it.”

“I’m sure that wouldn’t be the best idea.” She shrugged, “what with you being disgraced and all. Not sure he would want that broadcast across his ship because it only takes one person with access to the systems to look you up and see you with disgraced flashing above your picture in record.”

“That’s what I thought as well. It would make him look bad if he invited his disgraced son onboard a cruiser but he waved me off when I mentioned it.” Yon-Rogg crossed his arms, “I did tell him I’d ask you if you’d accept the invitation to dinner and drinks on Balisiq IV.”

Carol bit another cookie while thinking. “Monica and Thomas are visiting next week so I know she wouldn’t mind watching Terr-Hala while we go. My only question is, are you planning on trading war stories and getting drunk? I just need to know if I need to check us into the hotel in Mina City or if we need to stay docked and let you sleep it off onboard.”

“I wasn’t planning to, but one never plans to get drunk. It isn’t a pleasant experience.” He touched his lips with his forefinger while thinking. “A short holiday is due for us though. It’s been at least two years since we had a holiday together without our daughter. Maybe a two-night stay at the resort on Mona Beach.”

“Sounds fun. I’ll book a suite tonight.”

* * *

“Father! The program is wrong again!” Terr-Hala’s voice echoed down the hallways where she stood in her doorway telling them that her educational hologram was wrong yet again.

Yon-Rogg sighed as Carol chuckled, “that Terran educational program is confusing her. Every time she finishes a Terran program, it causes her to doubt her Kree and Xandarian programs.”

“Same thing happens with the history lessons given by the Xandarian program.”

“I tolerate the Xandarian program but that Terran one needs to go. Kree and Xandarians have been around longer than Terrans, their educational programs are more accurate.”

Carol threw up her hands, “fine, I’ll stop giving it to her.”

“Thank you.” He kissed her cheek and left the galley for their daughter’s room.


	18. A Party and a Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the post-war games celebration, the couple enjoy themselves but not the reunion that occurs.

Carol found herself looking into the lavatory mirror, running her hands over her stomach and turning every which way to look at herself in the dress she wore. She sighed, shook her head and left for the bedroom where she had laid out several outfits. Yon-Rogg sat on the bed watching the recent holonews, her clothes laid across the covers and his legs. He didn’t seem the least bit disturbed by the array of clothes and her flustered behavior.

“I’ve gained too much weight to wear dresses.” She made the off-handed statement and picked up several dresses to put back in the closet.

“Your metabolism has likely changed in the recent years. My xenobiology instructor stated that pregnancy and motherhood change the metabolism of females of various species.” He stated without looking up from the news of the Trayton Conflict just outside of the Xandarian system.

Carol sat down on the bed and started folding several pairs of pants and shirts. “More than likely it’s being pregnant again that’s the reason.”

The former commander looked up at her, “when were you going to inform me of this development?”

“I just found out when I healed myself from that burn earlier.” Carol looked up at her mate. “I don’t see it as that big a deal. Granted, we weren’t trying to get pregnant but since our blocks were never re-administered, we chanced pregnancy every time we had sex if I was ovulating.”

“It is hardly a little matter.” The pad was put aside and he moved to place a hand on her belly. “Did the scan indicate how far you’ve progressed?”

Seeing the awe in his eyes, Carol draped her arms across his shoulders and grinned. “I’m about three cycles along, but you’ve failed in the highest respect.”

“I doubt impregnating you would be regarded as failing.” His eyes met hers as his hand moved to rest on her hip. “In fact, two natural conceptions in under ten years would make most families rearrange inheritance. Once my father knows, despite being disgraced, most of the familial inheritance will be changed to my name. There’s no Kree law to state a disgraced child can’t inherit monetary value of estates. The estate titles will likely go to Taluth but the monetary value will be ours.”

“It is when the scan indicated male chromosomes. You wanted another daughter and instead we have a son.” She patted his cheek before pulling away to stand up and collect the clothes she’d selected for their vacation. “Don’t worry, I did say we’d have a genetically created daughter in the future. After all, we have to have another little girl so she can save Tony and Natasha.”

* * *

Yon-Rogg stood from the bed and moved after his mate, wrapping his arms around her as she packed her small overnight bag. “I wanted daughters because I wanted to be the exact opposite of my family. I wanted to spoil and protect instead of demand perfection of Kree potential.”

“Like you didn’t do that with me.”

He kissed her cheek, “you were a special case my love and besides, have I not treasured you? No Kree would treat their mate as I have you, giving you the power and dictation in this bonding.”

“Only because I’m stronger than you.” She chuckled and closed her bag.

“All that aside, I will treasure any child our bonding creates.” His hand covered her abdomen over her womb. “Any child that is part of you is one I would protect with every fiber of my being. Our sons will be treated no differently than our daughters.”

Carol relaxed against her mate and wrapped her arms around his. “After this one, I want our blocks back if that’s okay with you.”

“Am I correct in assuming you want to spread our children out as most Kree do?”

“And here Minn-Erva said you couldn’t read minds.”

He pinched her side and she chuckled, “insolence is unbecoming of you.”

* * *

A knock on their door made both turn to see their daughter with a cookie in hand. “Auntie Monica and Uncle Thomas are going to the market; can I go with them?”

Yon-Rogg let Carol go and knelt down, motioning for his daughter to come to him. She ran over and he caught her, picking her up as he stood. “You remember Mummy and I are going on a vacation for two days, right?”

“Yes sir.”

“When you get back from the market, we’ll have caught our transport, so I want you to behave for Monica and Thomas. Do you promise me you’ll behave?”

Terr-Hala nodded. “Will you bring me a present home?”

“I believe I will be seeing your Forefather and he always has a present for you so yes, we will bring one home.” He set her on her feet after kissing her head. “Now, you’ve had far too many sweets in the last few days so I will be telling Monica you may only have one a day, no more.”

Carol held out her arms, “come here Commander Trouble.” Her daughter hugged her tightly, “behave for Monica and Thomas. That means if they tell you to jump, the only thing you ask is ‘how high’ understand?”

“Yes Mummy.”

“Mommy will miss you and so will Father, even if he won’t say it.” She kissed her daughter’s head and rubbed her back. “We’ll be back in three days.”

Terr-Hala smiled up at her mother, “have fun.”

“We will and we’ll bring you a holo or two back so your window design can show you the beach.”

“Cool.” The girl hugged her mother a second time. “I love you Mummy.” Her attention turned to her father, “you too Father.”

“I love you as well my daughter.” He kissed her head a second time.

“Love you.” Carol called after the girl as she left the room. “And she’s gone.”

* * *

Mona Beach on Balisiq IV was a small little seaside resort town that hosted a cozier venue then that of the gambling and high-end venue of Mina. Their suite at the local resort was smaller than it would be in Mina but still beautiful and expensive. Yon-Rogg, as a Nova Corp consultant under Carol, had his own unit history and reviewed the charges of the suite while they settled in. He was more unit cautious than she was but he’d always lived a more basic life even if he’d had more Kree credits on account than any Starforce personnel on Hala.  

“How much are you regretting my choice of venue?” Carol inquired while changing into more appropriate clothing than her travel clothes.

Yon-Rogg put the mobile pad away and pulled his Kree formals out. All Kree wore them when meeting with more than one species and the meet up with his father’s crew and Nova Corps warranted such. “Actually, you did rather well. I reviewed the price of the suites and by booking it ahead of time, you saved us over a thousand units.”

“I have become rather cautious since Terr-Hala was conceived or have you not noticed?” She pulled on the outing cloak of a high-born female Kree.

“I have.” He kissed her and pulled the cloak closed, snapping it together with the pin that held a replica of her Starforce rank. It had been a present from Terr-Hala on Carol’s birthday and amused the two to no end. “You look like you are bonded to a highborn son of the Kree Empire.”

She chuckled, “well technically I am. Just because you’re disgraced doesn’t make it any less true. Modest as my bonded may be and always has been, you are a highborn son.”

“Let me get changed and we can take a shuttle over to Mina.”

* * *

The venue selected for the Kree-Nova Corps post-games celebration had been on one of the decks of the city casinos. They were admitted after entering a code into the computer and found it an ironic site that Nova Corps and Kree soldiers were drinking, eating and gambling side by side. Carol whispered that if it had been over thirty years earlier, both would have assumed they were all Skrulls.

They saw Tal-Cor standing at a table with a Nova Corp Centurion, the two were speaking and drinking while silently observing the revelry between their soldiers. Yon-Rogg followed his mate as she made her way over to the two to speak to them. It wasn’t unknown that she was the more outgoing and friendlier of the two.

“Ahh, my lovely daughter-kin has arrived.” Tal-Cor stated and turned to his fellow equal. “Centurion Ellaan Bey may I introduce my son Yon-Rogg and daughter-kin, Lady Carol.”

Ellaan Bey nodded his head, “yes I’m acquainted with both as they live just a few housing units over from me and my family. How is little Terr-Hala?”

“At home with my niece. We decided we could use a small vacation.” Carol smiled at him and nodded her head. “Grow our relationship a little more before our second arrives in a few cycles.”

Tal-Cor looked at his son, “a second child?”

“Yes Father, we’re expecting a son in few cycles.”

“Two children in less than a decade, well done my son.” He nodded to Carol, “you bring my son and family more honor than any of my other daughter-kin, even with your diluted blood.”

Carol smiled tightly. “Yes, Honorable Father, because my diluted blood is such a problem.” She spoke sarcastically and caught her mate’s fingers when he went to flick her behind her ear.

“Please join our crews and enjoy yourself.” Ellaan Bey motioned to the scene around them. “You are both Kree who are citizens of Xandar and consultants of Nova Corps, so you belong among us in both respects.”

* * *

Carol found herself arm-wrestling with a group of Kree and Nova Corps, much to Yon-Rogg’s horror. The man watched as everyone of the men and women were cheered on but lost, always trying to go up against Carol again and again. It was a sight to behold but also made him regret bringing his powerful wife. Eventually it ended when they were both asked to join a group for dinner and drinks. Stories were traded about exploits in both military and everyday life amongst the group. Even a couple of Kree-Nova war stories were exchanged, both sides agreeing that the conflicts were ones of historic magnitude even if they disagreed over who actually won the war when it was actually a cease-fire.

“…then this guy shows up and is like, ‘when I meant heat, I didn’t mean thermal-burn level’ and I was stuck between blasting him and slapping him.” Carol stated everyone just laughed, Yon-Rogg chuckled softly as his mate retold the story of their mission to X-27.

“So, you’re Starforce?” One of the Nova Corps asked.

“I was but that was a long time ago.” She stated vaguely, “I screwed up a mission, got kidnapped, Supreme Intelligence deemed me compromised and so I was marked as disgraced. This guy,” she motioned to her mate, “followed me not long after, apparently its frowned up disobeying a direct order from the Supreme Intelligence to rescue me from a backwater planet after I was declared a lost cause. His team died when he was determined to find me dead or alive and instead of dying himself, he returned and was deemed disgraced.”

A Kree soldier took a drink. “Disgraced Starforce, you’re both lucky you weren’t executed. Technically, we aren’t even supposed to associate with disgraced Kree.”

“Well, you could always make an exception this once.” Yon-Rogg told him. “Besides, my father invited us. I’m sure if General Tal-Cor invited us, we can be tolerated.”

“Perhaps and besides, your mate is far too entertaining not to spend the evening in your company.”

“Thank you for the compliment. I knew she was too special to let go of the moment I met her.”

Carol huffed, “that’s debatable. You tried to shoot me when you met me.”

“You also tried to shoot me. That takes courage and commitment to try to shoot a Starforce Commander.”

“I didn’t know that and besides, you were trying to take my ship.”

“Commandeer it actually and it was for the greater good.”

The heroine rolled her eyes, “it would have left me stranded at the lakeside.”

“As you said, your friends weren’t far behind. Besides, I took you with me, didn’t I? Trained you, taught you and you rose through the Starforce ranks quickly. Until you got too curious for your own good.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and he flicked her under her ear as he normally did. Half the Nova Corps chuckled until one said something beautiful. “They’re like the tale of Frey and Itol.”

“Frey and Itol?” One of the Kree inquired and the Xandarian set out to tell their Kree fellows about the love story of Frey and Itol.

* * *

Halfway through the evening, Carol was alerted to a rising level of anxiety from her mate. She reached out to touch his arm, trying to calm him with reassurance. He dared to insult his fellow Kree by kissing her head gently and stood, merely putting his hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, just keep enjoying yourself.”

“Yon-Rogg, wait. What’s wrong?”

“It’s fine.” He nipped her chin with his finger and turned to leave in the direction of his father. She saw several Kree by the general and Centurion Bey, one was a woman in an outing cloak, but it didn’t make sense as Carol and Yon-Rogg had been the only ones invited that weren’t military.

Yon-Rogg left his mate and headed towards his father, knowing who stood beside him and Centurion Bey. The woman beside them all turned first and alerted her companion as he reached them all.

“Hello sister-kin, it’s been years since I last saw you Aal-Dera.”

The woman sneered, “because you were disgraced. Not only do you disgrace yourself being albino, but you decided not to die amongst your team. How are you here?”

“My father invited me but if your question addresses my former slavery, my price was bought by one much more loyal than blood kin.” He nodded to her, “I hear you had a son recently; I offer my congratulations on the honor it affords you.”

“I have no son so there is no honor to be had.” She stated sharply and turned to her companion. “Taluth, rid him from my sight at once.”

* * *

Yon-Rogg finally turned his attention to his brother. “Hello brother, it’s been many years.”

Taluth sneered at him before turning to his father. “You dared to invite him to this mockery of an alliance but when I show, I’m told I must leave. You are growing sentimental as the years grow on you Father if you believe it’s honorable to have a twice-disgraced son in your presence.”

“You dishonor me with your words my son. This is your blood-borne brother, disgraced but no longer a slave. He has the right to be here at my invitation as if he was invited to our estates on Hala, he would be welcome. You forget Kree law states that his disgrace prevents him only from holding military status and highborn privileges once his slavery price is bought. He is Kree and as such, he is welcome where all Kree are. It is my right to invite him here and I have.”

“He maybe Kree but he is no longer highborn, so he can’t strike back.” The man punched Yon-Rogg and the former Commander fell against the table. Taluth kicked him and Yon-Rogg fell to the ground. “Can’t fight back now you albino runt. If you touch me, I’ll have you enslaved yet again.”

As he went to kick Yon-Rogg while he was attempting to stand, Taluth suddenly found himself against the wall, a glowing fist mere inches from his face. “Touch my mate again and I will turn your insides into molten tissue.” Carol pushed him into the wall once with her opposite hand before turning to see to her mate.

* * *

Centurion Bey had helped him up and had given him a cloth to clean him face. Carol took it from him gently and dipped it into a glass of water that was on the table. “Vers I’m fine.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She wiped his face gently and set the cloth to the side as she warmed her hand against the growing bruise. “Terr-Hala won’t let you leave the house when we get back, she’s never seen you bruised.”

He chuckled softly, “because she’s protective like her mother.”

“Who do you think you are?” Taluth grabbed Carol by the shoulder and pushed her against the table. “You dare to threaten a highborn! I should have you…”

Aal-Dera moved over to the two, “I recognized her. She’s that soldier that always followed him around like a bloodhound pup. My brother spoke of her from his class when Yon-Rogg visited. Vers, I believe is her name.”

“Unhand me now before I have you arrested.” Carol hissed, “assault against a pregnant Kree, a high-level offense that even your father can’t save you from. I have at least a dozen witnesses and more.”

“Pregnant, not likely if he’s your mate. Every Kree knows that albinos are impotent, pale skins are lucky to have one child, but albinos never reproduce.”

* * *

Tal-Cor pulled his son away from Carol, “she doesn’t lie my son. Your brother has already produced a daughter and will have his first son in the coming cycles. Two children in under a decade, he and his mate have honored our family twice over.”

“Vers.” Yon-Rogg took her by the elbow, “it’s late and you need rest. We should go before the last transport leaves for the night.”

She nodded to him before turning to Tal-Cor, “thank you Honorable Father for inviting us to this distinct and historic celebration. We regret leaving so soon.”

“Go and rest Daughter, your mate needs you far more than I.” He nodded his head to his son, “I have enjoyed your company yet again my son, I look forward to it in the future.”

“Father.” He pulled Carol gently as he put a hand on her lower back. “Come on, I can feel you’re fatigued.”

She nodded, “comes with saving your ass again.”

“I would hardly call that saving.”

“True, that situation I got you out of on Xibo was definitely called saving. Although, I can’t fault that woman for wanting you as a pleasure slave.”

“Vers, I told you not to bring that up again.” He sounded perturbed as she reminded him of a mission gone wrong a few months before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter and the reunion that occurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my little two sense placed in this category. Let me know what you think or if there is a scene you wanna see. The only thing I don't do is smut, just not my thing.


End file.
